Shugo Chara: El amor de un vampiro es para siempre
by Hinamori Ayu-Sama
Summary: En esta historia Ikuto y tadase son vampiros. Amu es una chica normal...o eso es lo que ella cree; muchas sorpresas y misterios aparecen en su vida. Sus mejores amigas tambien tienen poderes sobrenaturales Rima es mujer lobo y Nadeshiko es una bruja...aqui todos tienen como meta derrotar a una vampira llamada Naomi que forma parte del pasado de Ikuto y Tadase
1. Shugo Chara: El amor de un vampiro

Shugo Chara: "El Amor De Un Vampiro"

Los padres de Amu tenían que salir de viaje. Amu solo tenia 6 años y no podían dejarla sola. Para su mala suerte su niñera les cancelo a ultimo momento y no podían llevar a Amu con ellos. La madre de Amu tomo un directorio y llamo a un servicio de cuidado de niños:

-Hola?

-Si, hablo con el servicio de cuidado de niños?

-En este momento no hay servicio señora, mi hermana es la que se encarga de eso y ella no se encuentra en casa ahora.

-y no hay alguien mas que pueda suplirla?...tu por ejemplo?

-no señora ,yo no cuido niños….

-Por favor….te pagaria 20$ la hora….te prometo que ella no te dara problemas

-…..Esta bien….Cual es le nombre de la niña?

-se llama Amu…disculpa cual es tu nombre?

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto…estare allí lo antes posible. (_se cuelga la llamada_)

Por lo visto lo antes posible fueron menos de 5 minutos los que le tomaron para llegar a la casa de los Hinamori. La madrea de Amu sorprendida por la rapidez de Ikuto lo felicito por su eficiencia, ella le pago antes de irse y se despidió de Amu.

-Amu pórtate bien con Ikuto, Si?

-Si mami

Los padres de Amu se fueron y dejaron a Amu con Ikuto. Amu nisiquiera se tomo la molestia de hacerle preguntas a su niñero, simplemente fue a la sala, encendio el televisor y se sento en el suelo a verla.- Esto será mucho mas fácil de lo que crei (pensó Ikuto)

Amu se levanto de la sala y fue directo a su habitación a traer su enorme oso de peluche favorito y de inmediato regreso a la sala a seguir viendo la televisión.

-Oye Amu, te molesta si veo una película de terror?

-Odio esas películas, se supone que tienes que cuidarme y no traumarme Ikuto.

-Esta bien!...eres mucho mas madura de lo que pareces.

-ammm….gracias? supongo…..pero que lo paresca no significa que lo sea. Yo no vivo sin mi oso de peluche. Y además me encanta que mi mami me de las buenas noches antes de dormir y que me cuide cuando estoy mal…..bueno, a quien no le gusta estar con sus padres, no lo crees?

-la verdad es que….hace mucho que no veo a mis padres.

-Porque?...solo tienes 16. Se supone que a esa edad todavía deberías vivir con tus padres.

-Pues si….claro 16….como es que….entiendes todo eso si solo tienes 6?...Sabes que es mejor que te de la cena de una vez. Tu madre la dejo echa ,no?

-no, ella solo la dejo preparada, tu tienes que cocinarla…Sabes cocinar o no -_- ?

-Claro, espera aquí.

Ikuto se dirigio a la cocina en lo que Amu veía la televisión. Destapo el recipiente en donde la madre de Amu había dejado unos filetes aun crudos que aun despedían sangre. Ikuto dejo caer el recipiente al suelo y unas extrañas sombras y marcas negras le aparecieron debajo de sus ojos azules. Amu fue a ver que había pasado y vio las extrañas marcas negras debajo de sus ojos y se acerco a el. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que unos enormes colmillos de salían de la boca mientras resoplaba.

-Ikuto….que te pasa?...te encuentras bien? (mientras se acercaba a Ikuto)

-Amu por favor aléjate….por ahora….(mientaras trataba de esconder su rostro)

Amu obedecio a la orden que le dio, ella retrocedio un poco asustada, tomo a su oso de peluche y salio corriendo a su avitacion. Mientras escuchaba las fuertes respiraciones de Ikuto. Estaba muy asustada, las marcas y grandes colmillos que vio se le hacían muy familiares.

-(Amu caminaba de espaldas sin ver hacia donde se dirigía) Esas marcas…son iguales a las de aquella película de terror que vi con mis padres…y también esos enormes colmillos…Ikuto parecía un….

En ese momento amu resbalo por su balcón que se encontraba a 2 niveles del suelo, pero no pudo reaccionar como para tomar equilibrio y detener su caída. Ikuto, el cual seguía tomando conciencia escucho cuando Amu resbalo y en menos de 1 segundo estaba atrapando a Amu de una muerte segura. Otra cosa increíble fue que la atrapo sin mayor esfuerzo, como si hubiera atrapado una pluma que habia caído del cielo, a pesar de que Amu era una niña grande. Amu estaba totalmente palida, Ikuto llego tan rápido que nisiquiera le habia dado tiempo de gritar, tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par y no reaccionaba.

-Amu…Amu! Reacciona! (le gritaba Ikuto mientras la sacudia)

-Q-q-que paso?...como llegaste tan rápido?...IKUTO! (finalmente Amu rompió en llanto sin entender nada mientras abrazaba a Ikuto)

-(con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro) Ya paso, es mejor que ya te vallas a la cama Amu.

-Esta bien,….

Ikuto la llevo en sus brazos a su avitacion mientras se tranquilizaba. Amu se sentía asustada pero al mismo tiempo segura, pero lo que si no podía negar era que no entendia lo extaño que se comportaba Ikuto. Tenia 6 , pero a incluso a esa edad, cualquiera se podría dar cuenta que Ikuto no era normal. Ikuto recostó a Amu en su cama, mientras se alejaba sintio que le tiraron de la camisa….

-Amu, que te pasa?

-Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma, por favor?

- Esta bien (le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acostaba junto a ella)

-Ikuto…..que te paso hoy durante la cena?

Ikuto la volteo a ver a Amu con una mirada compasiva mientras le acariciaba su corto cabello rosa. Ikuto pensó en imnotizarla para que olvidara lo que había visto pero decidio intentar otra cosa….

-Amu…..harias algo por mi?

-que cosa?

-Por favor, prométeme que no le diras a nadie lo que viste hoy, ni lo que me paso ni lo que hice….

-No entiendo lo que pasa contigo, ….pero prometo que no le dire a nadie, no me lo has dicho pero siento que es un secreto del que no quieres que nadie se entere…(en ese momento Amu puso su mano sobre en pecho de Ikuto) los ojos de Ikuto se abrieron de par en par….. El estaba teniendo una extraña visión en donde se encontraba con una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rosados y unos hermosos ojos ambar recostada sobre su hombro, tomados de las manos en un hermoso prado lleno de flores sentados en un árbol. Cuando estaba apunto de besarla regreso en si a su estado normal. Sacudio la cabeza para despabilarse mientras hacia una mueca y se ponía una mano sobre su cabeza. Ikuto estaba aterrado, no había tenido una de estas visiones desde que…..

-Que pasa Ikuto?

-nada Amu, mejor ya duermete.

-Y tu no vas a dormir?

-ja…..yo no duermo hace mucho Amu

-Ikuto…..eres un vampiro?

-Tu crees en ellos?

-no estoy segura…

-Solo ten en mente que…..no soy como todos los demás.

-Ohhh…bueno…buenas noches Ikuto.

-Buenas noche Amu (dijo Ikuto mientras le daba un beso en la frente)

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Amu llegaron de su viaje, Midori agradecio a Ikuto por el buen trabajo que hiso. Ikuto le devolvió el dinero que ella le había pagado antes de irse y le dijo que no era necesario que le pagara. Midori sorprendida tomo el dinero y le agradeció de nuevo a Ikuto.

-No tengo manera de agradecerte Ikuto, crees que si llego a necesitar que alguien cuide a Amu pueda volver a llamarte?

-No, lo siento pero yo no puedo regresar….

-Porque? Que acaso Amu no se porto bien?

-no… todo lo contrario señora….y Amu no tiene nada que ver, es solo que tengo que irme de viaje con mi hermana y no es seguro cuando regresemos.

-Ahh…entiendo, bueno Amu entonces sera mejor que te despidas de Ikuto.

Ikuto se acerco a Amu y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su rostro.

-Amu….recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste anoche?

-Si Ikuto….y te prometo que la voy a cumplir…aunque no entiendo que es lo que estoy escondiendo exactamente.

-Gracias amu

-Encerio te iras para siempre?

-no estoy seguro…..Pero es muy probable que te vuelva a ver Amu.

-te quiero, te voy a extrañar Ikuto

-yo tambien a ti Amu

Amu y Ikuto se abrazaron y sin decir mas Ikuto se fue sin dejar rastro…

Hasta después de 10 años….

Bueno esta fue la primera parte! Espero que les halla gustado! :)


	2. shugo chara: el reencuentro

Despues de 10 años pasaron muchas cosas. Amu entro a la escuela secundaria, ahora tiene una pequeña hermana llamada Ami y a los 12 años le paso lo mas extraño de todo. Una mañana, en su cama amanecieron 3 pequeños huevos de colores de los cuales salieron 3 guardianes Chara,tiempo después nacio otro guardian.

Las mejores amigas de Amu eran "Rima y Nadeshiko", eran totalmente opuestas pero a ella no le importaba. Tambien tenia un chico del cual estaba enamorada "Kukai", era un buen amigo de ella pero nunca se atrevio a decirle lo que sentía. gbfusgbfkndkgafnuyvgfyncgarndyunagcyNCRND El kaichou (presidente) de la escuela era "Kairi"; se rumoraba que el kaichou de la escuela estaba enamorado de la fría, genial y sexy Hinamori Amu, pero a ella no le importaba ya que ella no sentía lo mismo.

Amu no era la mejor estudiante, pero tampoco era la peor. Era muy popular no solo por su actitud sino también porque era muy Hermosa; con su largo cabello rosado, sus enormes y brillantes ojos ambar y su sentido de la moda la hacían una chica muy codiciada. Como si no fuera suficiente su popularidad estaba apunto de subir por una razón muy inesperada…..

-(_chica 1_) Escucharon el rumor?

-(_chica 2_) Que? Cual rumor?

-(_chica 3)_ Cierto! Sobre los 3 alumnos de intercambio.

-(_alumna 2_) Cuales alumnos?

-(_alumna 1_) Escuche que los alumnos nuevos son parte de la familia "Hotori Tsukiyomi"

-(_alumna 3_) Estas bromeando? Esa es una de las familias mas importantes de por aquí.

-(_alumna 2_) Creen que sean guapos?

-(_alumna 1_) Bueno, tendremos que esperar a ver

-(_alumna 3_) Es muy probable….pero igual, es mas que obvio que querrán estar con Hinamori Amu.

-(_alumna 2_) Tienes razón, no hay nadie que se resista a ella.

A Amu le interesaba la conversación y al igual que ellas se puso a imaginar como serian los estudiantes y si como ellas dicen; ella les agradaría.

-Atencion clase….sientence porfavor . Les presento a su nuevo campañero de clase…. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Cuando Amu levanto la mirada vio a un guapo joven de ojos y cabello color zafiro; con una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y unos lentes oscuros, los ojos se le veian por encima de los lentes. Su mirada era muy seria y penetrante; su piel era muy blanca. Amu entro en shock, se le hacían muy familiares todos eso rasgos. Ella sabia que los había visto en alguna parte,pero donde?

-Señor Tsukiyomi, aqui todos necesitan tener un compañero de clase. Hay alguien aquí que no tenga un compañero aun?

_-Miki: Amu-chan, que te sucede?_

_-Ran: Parece que viste un fantasma Amu-chan_

_-Suu: Oigan….siento algo raro en el chico nuevo_

_Dia: Si….parece como si no tuviera…._

-Señorita Hinamori, usted no tiene compañero aun, le molestaría ir con el señor Tsukitomi?

Ikuto le lanzo una mirada a Amu; ella sacudio la cabeza para entra en razón y contesto con su tono frio y despreocupado:

-No tengo ningún problema señor -mientras le lanzaba una Mirada fria.

-(todos los charas): Amu-chan….-_-'

-(todas la chicas): Como se esperaba de Hinamori Amu!...tan fría y sexy! Nisiquiera se emociona por ser la compañera de un chico tan guapo (_entre murmuros_)

Amu se recargo en una mano mientras les lanzaba una mirada indiferente a las chicas. Ikuto se dirigía hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba Amu al fondo de la clase. Aunque parecía indiferente por fuera, por dentro seguía tratando de recordar en donde lo habia visto.

-Ikuto: Asi que… Hinamori Amu

-Amu: como sabes mi nombre?

-Ikuto: El profesor acaba de decirlo.

-Amu: No, el solo dijo mi apellido….como sabes mi nombre?

-Ikuto: Si te digo como lo se ,no vas a creerme.

-Amu: ha…al parecer, eres un acosador de primera.

-Ikuto: Quien no te acosaría vestida asi.

-Amu: Que tiene de malo mi ropa?

-Ikuto: Solo mírate con esa mini falda y esa blusa que deja al aire toda tu espalda….no te sorprendas si te acosan.

-Amu: Dejame en paz, quieres pervertido?

-Ikuto: No digas que no te lo adverti. (dijo Ikuto mientras se reia)

A LA HORA DE SALIDA…(Imaginense a Miki diciéndolo)

-Nadeshiko: Amu! Escuche sobre el chico nuevo de tu salón y que el es tu nuevo compañero!

-Amu: Al parecer los rumores corren rápido en esta escuela.

-Rima: Pero, si es cierto?

-Amu: Si, pero no entiendo de que se emocionan; es un pervertido de primera.

-Nadeshiko: porque lo dices?

-Amu: larga historia….luego les cuento

-Rima: admitelo Amu, Te gusta!

-Amu: c-c-claro que no!...porque tendría que gustarme?

-Rima: no que no?

-Nadeshiko: y ya vieron a su herman? es muy lindo!

-Amu: no, quien es?

Nadeshiko le señalo con la cabeza a un chico rubio con penetrantes ojos color rubi que se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, vestido con una chaqueta gris, una camisa roja y unos zapatos deportivos. Tenia una mirada seria pero al encntrarse su mirada con la de Amu, solto una pequeña sonrisa. Amu se ruboriza un poco. Los hermanos estaban rodeados de chicas, pero ambos tenían la mirada clavada en Amu. Al darse cuenta se ruborizo aun mas.

-Tadase: Estas seguro de que es ella?

-Ikuto: Si, eso creo

-Tadase: han pasado 10 años Ikuto, debes estar seguro de que es ella.

-Ikuto: esta bien, investigare mejor

-Tadase: (asintio con la cabeza)

"_Kukai llega con las chicas_"

-Kukai: hey chicas! Como están?

-Rima: Bien y tu Kukai?

-Kukai: pues bien….A-a-amu, me preguntaba si me dejarías acompañarte a tu casa?

-Amu: aw….eres muy lindo Kukai pero hoy ire a visitar a mi tia después de clases y no creo que sea conveniente para ti, queda muy lejos de tu casa….talvez para la próxima.

"_Amu se ba por la entrada de la ecuela_"

-Kukai: (suspiro)

-Nadeshiko: No te pongas triste Kukai….se que mañana te ira mejor con ella.

-Kukai: tienes razon

-Rima: Oye Nadeshiko…. A ti te gusta Hotori Tadase no es cierto?

-Kukai: que?! Te gusta el nuevo? (con una pequeña sonrisa)

-Nadeshiko: ha-hay algo malo con eso? (ruborizada)

-Kukai y Rima: hahaha nada (ientras se miraban uno al otro)

_ "Mientras tanto Amu"_

-No puedo creer que cuando porfin Kukai se ofrece a acompañarme, mi madre me obliga a ir a traer a Ami de la casa mi tia. (suspiro)

-Dia: no te preocupes Amu-chan si le interesas te volverá a invitar.

-Miki: Dia tiene razón Amu-Chan

-Ran: Vamos, vamos, Amu-chan!

-Suu: sube el animo por favor-desu

Amu hiva viendo el suelo, sin ver su camino pensando en lo tonta que habia sido al rechazar a Kukai…de pronto le parecio ver a alguien familiar salir de un bosque que estaba detrás de una valla. Era Ikuto, pero lo vio de una manera muy extraña. Tan distraída estaba de pensar en Kukai y ver a Ikuto que no se dio cuenta que se quedo parada en medio de las vías de un tren. El tren se acercaba a toda velocidad pero Amu no lo notaba; Amu vio que Ikuto desaparecio, cuando reacciono el tren estaba a una milésima de segundo de atropellarla. (Charas Gritando: AMU-CHAN!) Derrepente Amu estaba acostada en el suelo al otro lado de las vias en los brazos de Ikuto

-Amu: (con los ojos abiertos de par en par) :q-que-que paso?...el tren estaba apunto de atropellarme y tu…..como llegaste tan rápido?

-Ikuto: Almenos llegue a tiempo antes de que ese tren te matara

-Amu: Gracias….pero eso no es normal…esa velocidad con la que te moviste es anormal

Amu volteo a ver a Ikuto y se dio cuenta que una gota de sangre le caia por la boca.

-Amu: Ikuto, te lastimaste?

Ikuto se paso se paso los dedos por la boca y noto la sangre. El tampoco se havia dado cuenta que le caia sangre de la boca. Pero esa sangre no era de el….

-Ikuto: no, no es nada…

Amu le limpio toda la sangre que le quedaba. En ese momento recordó lo que havia tratado de recordar todo el dia. Cuando tenia 6 años y callo por el balcón; las extrañas marcas negras y grandes colmillos; la falta de sueño de su niñero. Amu solo havia visto ese tipo de velocidad una vez en su vida.…Ikuto

-Amu: Ikuto…eres tu?

-Ikuto: amm….creo que el golpe te afecto la cabeza.. que no me estas viendo?

-Amu: me refiero hace 10 años; el Ikuto que me cuido cuando tenia 6 y me salvo de una muerte segura cuando cai del balcón!...Eres tu?

-Miki: que? Cuando paso eso?

-Ran y Suu: no lo sabemos

-Dia: Por lo visto Amu tenia 6….nosotras todavía no nacíamos.

-Ikuto:...pues por lo visto tu también te acuerdas de mi….. si soy yo.

-Amu: pruébalo

-Ikuto: El dia que te cuide tenias 2 coletas, tus padres salieron de viaje, tenias un enorme oso de peluche…y ese dia me hiciste la promesa de que no le contarias a nadie lo que me viste hacer.

Amu quedo paralizada, no podía creer que si era el; el mismo Ikuto de hace 10 años. Como era posible eso? El Ikuto que conocía tendría que tener mas de 25 años….pero el que tenia en frente aparentaba 16. Como era posible que no halla envejecido. Despues de juntar todas las piezas analizando todas las cosas raras que havia a Ikuto hacer, finalmente Amu le solto:

-Amu: Ikuto..llego el momento de que me respondas la pregunta que te hice cuando tenia 6…..que eres?

-Ikuto: Amu….tu misma contestaste tu pregunta esa misma noche….soy un vampiro.


	3. Shugo chara: La verdad sale a la luz

-Ikuto: Amu…..soy un vampiro.

-Amu: eso es imposible, los vampiros no existen, Dime la verdad!

-Ikuto: digo la verdad Amu!….tengo mas 100 años, no duermo, me muevo a velocidades que son imposibles para un humano, cuando veo sangre o tengo deseos de morder me aparecen unas extrañas marcas debajo de los ojos y me crecen los colmillos, no puedo salir a la luz del sol si no llevo este collar (_el collar negro con_ _una cruz_) ,puedo imnotizar a las personas con tansolo verlas a los ojos….y tu me has visto hacer casi todas esas cosas Amu.

Amu se congelo, pero logro tomar distancia de Ikuto y la suficiente conciencia como para decir:

-Amu: aléjate de mi Ikuto…..Eres un demonio! Alejate de mi!

Amu comenzó a correr pero Ikuto la tomo por el brazo antes de que pudiera huir.

-Ikuto: Amu! Porfavor! relajate!...yo nunca podría lastimarte!

-Amu: Si no quieres lastimarme déjame ir Ikuto!

Ikuto solto el brazo de Amu dejándola ir, Ikuto se sentía muy mal por la reacción de Amu. El esperaba que Amu fuera diferente pero bueno, quien no se asustaría al conocer un vampiro. Pero el tenia que convencerla de que el no hiba a lastimarla nunca; sino todo lo contrario…..

Amu seguía corriendo a la casa de su tia, estaba tan asustada que nisiquiera podía ver atrás.

_-Suu: les dije que sentía algo raro en el chico nuevo!_

-_Dia: Si! Y nisiquiera me escucharon cuando les dije que parecía que no tenia corazón!_

_-Miki: Pero el dijo que no quería lastimarte Amu!_

_-Ran: Dejen de hablar y corran!_

Amu llego a la casa de su tia lo mas rápido que pudo, cuando finalmente llego se dio la vuelta para ver si Ikuto la siguió; se alivio al ver que no habia nadie. Toco a la puerta de su tia para pedirle a Ami, su tia la invito a pasar pero ella le dijo que se sentía cansada y quería irse a casa. Ami se despidió de su tia y se fue con Amu.

-Amu (pensando) : no puedo creer que Ikuto sea un vampiro, como es posible?...el dijo que no quería lastimarme pero no se si puedo confiar en el….hoy es la segunda vez que me salva de una muerte segura.…porque se molesta tanto en salvarme…será acaso como en las películas que mi sangre es especial o única y me protege tanto porque quiere toda mi sangre para el?...mejor me olvido de el….pero tendre que verlo de nuevo en la escuela….no, no quiero volver a verlo.

-Todos los charas: Amu-chan….(con una mirada triste y compasiva)

Amu y Ami llegaron a casa donde su madre las esperaba con la cena servida; Amu no les conto nada sobre el accidente que casi tuvo con el tren (_al igual que no les conto cuando callo del balcón_). Amu le dijo que no tenia hambre y subio a su habitación. Amu se recostó sobre su cama con la intención de dormirse pero sintió frio y se levanto a serrar la puerta que daba a su balcón, Amu se acerco a la puerta y sintió que una rápida ráfaga le paso al lado, ella lo ignoro y cerro la puerta. Al darse vuelta vio a Ikuto cerrando la puerta de su habitación; estaba apunto de gritar pero Ikuto le tapo la boca y la acorralo junto a la pared. Amu reflejaba temor en sus ojos.

-Ikuto: Amu porfavor… escúchame, si después de escucharme no me quieres cerca te prometo que nunca mas volveré a buscarte…..solo escúchame porfavor.

Amu solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Ikuto a los ojos. Ikuto le destapo la boca a Amu lentamente. Cerro los ojos y escucho con atención hacia abajo.

-Ikuto: bien tu familia esta cenando….no nos escucharan, al parecer Ami acaba de derramar su jugo en el mantel.

-Amu: puedes saber todo eso solo con escuchar?

-Ikuto: puedo escuchar cada paso que dan; cada movimiento que hacen…otra rareza de los vampiros. (_le decía Ikuto mientras se sentaba en la cama)_

-Amu: y que es lo que quieres decirme exactamente?

-Ikuto: Antes no me dejaste terminar lo que quería decirte….yo nunca podría lastimarte, sino todo lo contrario….quiero protegerte Amu…Protegerte de todos los peligros que te rodean.

-Amu: y porque quieres protegerme Ikuto?

-Ikuto: aun no puedo decirte la razón….pero por favor quiero que entiendas que quiero estar cerca de ti…quiero…..que me permitas quererte.

-Amu: No si no me dice la razón de porque quieres protegerme Ikuto….

-Ikuto: esta bien…lo que pasa es que..….recuerdas la noche que te cuide…cuando me recosté a tu lado porque tenias miedo?... cuando pusiste tu mano en mi pecho tuve una visión….en la que tu y yo estábamos juntos pero era mas que obvio que eras una adolecente y me sentiría muy raro si me quedaba allí viéndote crecer, sabiendo que algún dia me enamoraría de ti….un vampiro solo tiene visiones con alguien si siente que esa es la persona con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Es por esa razón que me fui no quería que me vieras mientras crecias porque hibas a verme mas como un hermano mayor….y no de la forma que yo espero Amu…..

-Amu: como puedes decir eso Ikuto…que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con migo si apenas y me conoces?

-Ikuto: Te conozco Amu…(_mientras se paraba y se acercaba a ella_).te conozco mas de lo que tu piensas….conozco tus miedos, tus gustos, a tu familia…..de quien estas enamorada…todo.

Amu estaba tan sorprendida de lo que Ikuto le estaba diciendo, era un comportamiento totalmente diferente al de la escuela.

_-Dia: esto es muy romántico!_

_-Miki: a mi me parece que Ikuto es una buena persona._

_-Suu: estoy de acuerdo-desu_

_-Ran: algo va a pasar….estoy segura._

-Ikuto: y que me dices Amu….me dejaras estar a tu lado?

-Amu: lo que sientas no cambia el hecho de que eres un mounstruo chupa sangre….

-Ikuto: mi dieta no pasa de animales pequeños; nunca mato a personas

-Amu: por eso te vi en el bosque aquella vez….bas a cazar.

-Ikuto: tenemos otra opsion Amu….podemos borrarte de la memoria que soy un vampiro y seguirme viendo solo como un amigo de la escuela….o puedes guardar mi secreto y aceptarme como soy…

-Amu: guardare tu secreto….no quiero olvidarme de algo tan importante acerca de ti.

-Ikuto: gracias Amu, por escucharme.(_le dijo mientras le ponía un mechon de pelo detrás de la oreja)_

-Amu: pero quiero que me expliques bien….todo hacerca de ti, lo ecensial acerca de un vampiro.

-Ikuto: Claro, pero será mejor que dejemos eso para mañana, tu familia esta terminando de cenar.

-Amu: claro….te parece mañana en el cafe del centro comercial?

-Ikuto: claro Amu….alli estare.

-Amu: Ah! Y otra cosa Ikuto….tendrias que darme una verdadera razón para borrarme la memoria…

-Ikuto: Bueno….dime si después de esto quieres que te borre la memoria

Ikuto se acerco a ella velozmente y la beso. Amu se impacto al principio, pero ella correspondio el beso poniendo su mano sobre la de Ikuto.

-Ikuto: y bien….ahora quieres que te borre la memoria?

-Amu: (_sonriendo_) No lo creo.

En ese momento Ikuto salio disparado por la ventana tan rápido que se podría decir que desaparecio. Amu se sentía feliz pero confundida…..un chico le había robado el corazón…pero ese chico era un vampiro; alguien anormal, pero ella estaba dispuesta a conocer todo hacerca de los de su clase para entenderlo mejor.


	4. Shugo Chara: 1era cita 1er misterio

A la mañana siguiente Amu estaba en el café del centro comercial esperando a Ikuto.

_-Dia: Parece que te ha conquistado un vampiro Amu-chan_

_-Amu: yo no diría conquistar, mas bien me….interesa_

_-Miki: si claro Amu-chan_

_-Suu: pero que pasara con Kukai-desu?_

_-Ran: tienes razón, el comenzaba a tener sentimientos por ti Amu-chan._

_-Amu: bueno, no havia pensado en eso…creo que pensare en eso cuando llegue el momento_.

Amu estaba sentada tomándose un café cuando alguien tomo por el hombro

-Kukai: Amu? Que haces aquí sola?

-Amu: Kukai! no esperaba encontrarte aquí….

-Kukai: estas esperando a alguien?

-Amu: pues, la verdad yo….

-Kukai: esperas a Ikuto no es asi…bueno como era de esperarse; como tu compañero de clase era muy predecible que terminaría conquistándote.

-Amu: te molesta eso Kukai? (_con un tono dulce y triste_)

-Kukai: no, y no tendría porque molestarme, después de todo no eres nada mio….

-Amu: animo Kukai, se que vas a encontrar a alguien que realmente te ame…pero ten en mente que esa chica no soy yo…

-Kukai: pero alguna vez lo fuiste, no?

-Amu: que?! c-c-como sabes eso?

-Kukai: Rima me dijo

-Amu: Rima.…(_con un aura negra a su alrededor_)

Kukai levanto la mirada como para buscar a alguien, después se volvió a Amu, la tomo por la cintura y la beso; Amu cerro los ojos pero nada mas.

-Kukai: tenia que hacerlo almenos una vez Amu….

Amu estaba a punto de contestarle pero solo le dio tiempo de abrir la boca, porque se dio cuenta que Ikuto los había estado observando todo este tiempo desde el otro lado de la calle. Kukai se paralizo al ver a Ikuto acercandoce al café. Ikuto se acerco a ellos y se quito los lentes oscuros que llevaba; vio a Kukai fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Ikuto_:"bas a olvidarte de tus sentimientos de Amu, del beso que le diste y que la encontraste aqui. Te sientes atraído por Hoshina Utau, le bas a pedir que salga contigo hoy en su cita de estudio. Me entendiste_?"

-Kukai: "Voy a olvidarme de Amu y todo lo que paso; boy a invitar a Utau a salir esta tarde"

Mientras Ikuto decía esto sus ojos tomaron un tono entre verde azul y el iris le crecio. Los ojos de Kukai se tornaron negros mientras Ikuto lo imnotizaba. Cuando Ikuto termino de hablar, Kukai solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue del café.

-Amu: imnosis?

-Ikuto: Si…..Amu, me dejarías probar algo contigo?

-Amu: que cosa?

Ikuto se le acerco a Amu la vio a los ojos y le dijo

-Ikuto: _"te olvidaras de que Kukai te beso y de que alguna vez estuviste enamorada de el, Kukai solo vino a contarte acerca de su cita con Utau y se fue antes de que yo llegara"_

-Amu: sssse suponía que debia creerme eso o tenia que…pasar algo?

Ikuto se sorprendio al ver que la imnosis no funciono con Amu. Pero no fue una gran sorpresa porque el ya se esperaba que Amu fuera inmune a sus poderes.

-Ikuto: bueno ya me lo esperaba…(_dijo mientras guardaba sus lentes_)

-Amu: esperabas que?...que no funcionara con migo?

-Ikuto: si…pero luego te explico porque me lo esperaba. Bien, quieres que comenzemos?

-Amu: claro, te hagolas preguntas y tu respondes

-Ikuto: Ok, comienza

(_preguntas y respuestas rapidas_)

-Amu: te gusta el ajo?

-Ikuto: Si señor

-Amu: heridas?

-Ikuto: sanan rápido

-Amu: agua bendita?

-Ikuto: es refrescante

-Amu: espejos?

-Ikuto: estereotipo

-Amu: Murcielagos?

-Ikuto: estupidez

-Amu: cruces?

-Ikuto: llevo una en el collar que evita que me queme el sol

-Amu: estacas?

-Ikuto: a quien no lo mataria eso?

-Amu: que edad tienes?

-Ikuto: 356 años

-Amu: wow…bueno esas eran mis preguntas cortas; ahora es la demostracion. Pon tu mano en la luz que entra por la ventana. Ikuto puso su mano como se lo indico Amu.

-Amu: ahora quítate el collar y ponla otra vez

Ikuto se sorprendio por la petición pero igual lo hiso. No pasaron ni 5 segundos antes de que la mano de Ikuto comenzara a quemarle y empezara a soltar humo. El la retiro rápidamente.

-Amu: Bueno…al parecer todo lo que me dijiste es cierto (_le decía Amu mientras le ponía el collar otra vez_)

-Ikuto: al parecer esta empezando a gustarte esto (_le dijo Ikuto con una picara risa_)

-Amu: bueno, ahora te hare preguntas mas serias.

-Ikuto: adelante

-Amu: hay mas como tu?

-Ikuto: aquí solo somos mi hermano y yo

-Amu: creo que devi darme cuenta que Tadase era como tu.

-Ikuto: la única digerencia es que el tiene 355 años….y bueno, también que el aveces si se alimenta de humanos.

-Amu: que? pero como es posible?...la verdad es que a simple vista el se be mas bueno y dulce que tu.

Ikuto: bueno, las apariencias engañan. La sangre humana es mucho mejor que la de los animales y Tadase tiene muy claro eso. Y además mi hermano solo tomo sangre de ladrones, secuestradores, personas con pena de muerte….nunca es gente inocente.

-Amu: pero si Tadase lo hace….porque tu no?

-Ikuto: he aprendido a controlar mis impulsos….ya no doy como antes

-Amu: antes eras como Tadase?...asesinabas a criminales?

-Ikuto: si pero por alguna razón empezó a aterrarme lo que hacia, y solo empeze a tomar la sangre de animales.

-Amu: que pasa si no tomas sangre por un largo tiempo?

-Ikuto: me devilitaria mucho…y me secaría ahsta convertirme en un fosil.

-Amu: auch…..Bueno, esta pregunta es mas por mi interés…..cuantas novias has tenido?

-Ikuto: (_mientras sonreía_) Pues solo una….hace mas de 300 años. Fue la primer….mejor dicho la única, aparte de ti con la cual tuve una visión.

-Amu: pero si tuviste una visión con ella….porque tuviste una conmigo?

-Ikuto: no puedo contarte esa historia aquí…ya que esa historia no me pertenece solo ami.

-Amu: me estas confundiendo Ikuto….

-Ikuto: ella fue la razón por la que Tadase y yo nos convertimos en lo que somos.

-Amu: ella fue quien los convirtió?

-Ikuto: si…ella se convirtió en una pesadilla para nosotros y por eso Tadase no quería creer que habia tenido una visión contigo.

-Amu: que tengo que ver yo con la chica que los convirtió?

-Ikuto: aquí no puedo contarte…vamos a mi casa a buscar a Tadase y podras entenderlo todo Amu.

-Amu: espera, donde vives?

-Ikuto: en las afueras de la ciudad

-Amu: lo dices como si eso estuviera cerca

-Ikuto: ya veras porque lo digo, ven (_le dijo mientas comenzó a caminar a la salida_)

-Amu: chicas, será mejor que ustedes se vallan a casa

-Charas: si Amu-chan

Ikuto y Amu salieron de centro comercial y caminaron hasta llegar a un bosque. Alli Ikuto cargo a Amu en brazos y comenzó a correr tan rápido que Amu nisiquiera podía abrir los ojos. Cuando pararon estaban frente a una enorme casa de aspecto antiguo. Ikuto bajo a Amu y toco la puerta; Tadase abrió la puerta con una expresión confundida y sorprendida.

-Ikuto: bueno Amu, ahora bas a conocer la historia de los vampiros "_Tsukiyomi Hotori_"


	5. Shugo Chara: la razon Naomi

-Tadase: Ikuto, porque la trajiste aqui?

-Ikuto: vamos a contarle como nos hicimos vampiros

-Tadase: vamos?...contarle?, yo no voy a contarle nada, y menos a ella

-Ikuto: no estoy preguntándote Tadase, dije que "vamos" a contarle….deverias estar agradecido de que por lo menos te tome en cuenta

-Tadase: Sabes claramente que soy mas fuerte que tu Ikuto y puedo matarla en menos de 5 segundos.

-Ikuto: te atreverías a matarme a mi y a una chica inocente?

-Tadase: ella no es inocente! Y lo sabes claramente! (_dijo mientras golpeaba una mesa_)

-Ikuto: ella nisiquiera sabe lo que esta pasando! Es por eso que esta aquí Tadase!

Tadase solto un suspiro pero como si al mismo tiempo hiciera una rabieta, luego le lanzo una mirada asesina a Amu. Ella se puso muy nerviosa al ver a Tadase de esa forma.

-Ikuto: quieres pasar Amu?

-Amu: Por lo visto no le caigo bien a tu hermano.

-Ikuto: ignóralo, ya veras porque se comporta asi contigo.

Tadase cerro la puerta de un golpe y los siguio a la sala con muy una mirada asesina y penetrante.

-Ikuto: siéntate donde quieras Amu _(le dijo Ikuto mientras se sentaba en el sillón)_

-Amu: gracias….bueno, podrían contarme ya?

-Ikuto: te molesta si comienzo yo Tadase?

-Tadase: Idiota….

-Ikuto: tomare eso como un no…bueno pues. Hace 300 años cuando aun viviamos con nuestros padres nuestra familia era una de las mas importantes y ricas de la ciudad. Nuestros padres siempre hacían bailes por razones ridículas, pero igual el pueblo siempre asistia. Un dia se mudo una familia igual de importante que nosotros. Ellos tenían una hermosa hija llamada **_Naomi. _**Era una de las chicas mas codiciadas de la ciudad. Era envidiada por todas debido a su gran belleza. Alli es donde tu tienes que ver Amu….

-Amu: yo….y-y-yo porque?

Tadase estaba recargado de brazos crusadoz sobre una estantería. Se dio la vuelta y busco un libro muy grueso y viejo, del cual saco una fotografía. Tadase le dio la fotografía a Amu.

-Amu: porque tienen una fotografía mia guardada en un libro?

-Tadase:…..ella es Naomi

Amu se asusto al ver que la chica de la fotografía; la exnovia de Ikuto "_Naomi_" era idéntica a ella, pero en lugar de broches de cruces como los que ella usaba; Naomi llevaba unos broches de cráneos y era mas que obvio que se vestia mucho mas elegante.

-Amu: porque me parezco a Naomi?

-Tadase: es lo que me gustaría preguntarte….

-Ikuto: al final de la historia vas a entender porque Tadase desconfia tanto de ti…..continuo: Un dia mis padres hicieron un baile en honor a la familia de Naomi, y obviamente ella llego como invitada de honor y como era de esperarse Tadase y yo competimos por quien la invitaría a bailar el vals principal pero Tadase tuvo que desistir cuando mamá me pidió a mi que la invitara a bailar. _(Ikuto se dirigio hacia Naomi)_

-Ikuto: buenas noches señorita Naomi. (_mientras se inclinaba_)

-Naomi: buenas noches señor Tsukiyomi

-Ikuto: me concedera el honor de bailar el vals principal con usted?

-Naomi: será un honor bailar con un caballero como usted.

Cuando llego el momento del vals principal, Naomi y yo nos acercamos al centro de la pista de baile. Ya que los dos veníamos de familias muy poderosas, a la gente se le hiso interesante vernos juntos y todos empezaron a vaciar la pista de baile en el momento en el que Naomi y yo bailamos el vals.

-Ikuto: dejeme decirle que se ve hermosa esta noche

-Naomi: ya déjate de formalidades Ikuto, aquí nadie nos escucha, háblame como una amiga no como una "señorita"

-Ikuto: bueno, como quieras; entonces dime…porque se mudaron a esta ciudad?

-La verdad, no puedo decirte la razón Ikuto. Solo piensa que nos conbenia mas estar aquí.

-Ikuto: bueno, tendre que averiguarlo por mi mismo entonces.

-Ikuto: (_narración_) Durante todoa la conversación no nos dimos cuenta que mi hermanito nos había estado observando. Pasaron los días y mientras mejor la conocía mas me enamoraba de ella. Siempre hibamos juntos a caminar por los jardines. Un dia fuimos a uno lleno de rosas rojas y alli por fin le confese lo que sentía por ella:

-Ikuto: Naomi…hace mucho que yo quería decirte (_suspiro_) lo enomorado que estoy de ti.

-Naomi: lo dices encerio Ikuto?

-Ikuto: nunca podría menteirte

-Naomi: pues creo que es mejor que sepas que yo siento lo mismo por ti.

En ese momento me llene de alegría; el saber que tenia tantos pretendientes y me había elegido ami. Pero nunca pensé en ese otro chico que estaba igual de enamorado de ella que yo. Tadase.

-Amu: Oye, oye…espera un segundo…desde un principio sabias que ha Tadase también le gustaba. Y no consideraste que podrias romperle el corazón al verla con su hermano?

-Ikuto: si quieres que termine no me interrumpas.

-Amu: lo siento…sigue

-Ikuto: (_narración_) Toda la ciudad hablaba sobre la popular pareja "Ikuto y Naomi"

-Naomi: Estos días que he pasado con tigo han sido maravillosos Ikuto

-Ikuto: (_tomándola de la mano_) Soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado Naomi, daría lo que fuera para estar a tu lado por siempre.

-Naomi: Lo dices en cerio?...para siempre? (_con una expresión seria en du rostro_)

-Ikuto: por ti haría lo que fuera Naomi (_besándole la mano_)

Yo era muy feliz con ella; hibamos juntos a cualquier parte. Sin pensar en el daño que le hacia a Tadase.

-Tadase: Oye, oye! Tampoco exageres…

-Ikuto: quieren dejar de interrumpir?!...(_Amu y Tadase callados_) gracias…continuo; aquie es donde se pone interesante.

A media noche, mientras dormia escuche que alguien toco a la puerta de mi balcón que se encontraba a 5 niveles del suelo. Me levante y al abrirla me encontré con Naomi.

-Ikuto: Naomi?! Que haces aquí?

-Naomi: eso no importa Ikuto….me dejas pasar?

-Ikuto: si claro, pasa…

-Naomi: Ikuto…recuerdas cuando me dijiste que darias lo que fuera por estar para siempre a mi lado?

-Ikuto: si lo recuerdo…pero porque lo dices?

-Naomi: puedo hacerlo. Que estemos juntos para siempre (_se acerca a Ikuto_)

En ese momento Naomi me beso. Yo comenze a acariciarle el cuello y el cabello. Pero en el momento que me solto….su cara parecía un demonio, con esas marcas negras debajo de los ojos y esos enormes colmillos…me mordio. Solo recuerdo un dolor intenso en el cuello…y nada mas. Cuando desperté, almohada tenia sangre, tenia una gran necesidad de salir corriendo por la ventana…pero no sabia lo que quería. En ese momento salte por mi balcón y Sali corriendo hacia el bosque a una velocidad tan rápida que nisiquiera note cuando llegue al bosque, sentía una gran energía recorriéndome el cuerpo. Pude escuchar a un leñador que se encontraba a 1 kilometro de distancia, me dirigi hacia el y note una cortada que tenia en la mano. Vi como la sangre le corria por el brazo. No pude resistirme. Esas extrañas marcas y los colmillos me aparecieron. Corri hacia el leñador….y lo deje sin gota de sangre.

-Amu: un momento…era media noche; ella estaba en tu balcón a 5 pisos de distancia del suelo…y aun asi la dejaste entrar a tu avitacion?

-Ikuto: que? celosa?

-Amu: c-c-claro que no!...mejor sigue (_ruborizada_)

Ikuto solto una pequeña risa y siguio.

Cuando recupere la conciencia me encontraba otra vez en mi avitacion…con Naomi parada frente a mi y toda la mandibula cubierta de sangre.

-Naomi: veo que ya estrenaste tus nuevos dones.

-Ikuto: que me has hecho?

-Naomi: lo que tu querias Ikuto…ahora estaremos juntos: Pa-ra-siem-pre. Ahora...eres un vampiro.

Obviamente me aterroriza al principio, pero al escuchar esa frase me tranquilice. No sabia como reaccionar. Pero ahora ya era como ella y no podía hacer nada. Ella me enseño como calmar mis impulsos y mis nuevos poderes. Me dijo que sangre debia tomar. Yo empeze a sacar provecho de mis nuevos poderes….y no me di cuenta de que empeze a alejarme de Naomi. Y que alguien mas empezó a acercarse a ella.

-Tadase; si no te importa Ikuto…me gustaría seguir contando desde aquí la historia.

-Ikuto: claro. Porque no, después de todo aquí es donde tu eres el principal.

-Tadase: cállate y escucha….Un dia Naomi estaba solo en el jardín central. Me sorprendio que Ikuto no estuviera con ella y yo me acerque a ella.

-Tadase: Hola Naomi. Que haces tan sola?

-Naomi: Ah…hola Tadase…pues no lo se, hoy Ikuto no llego como siempre lo hace.

-Tadase: te molestaría que te haga compañía?

-Naomi: no, claro que no Tadase.

Pasamos hablando todo el dia hasta que atardecio. Me sentía mas cercano a ella…y esperaba que ella también de mi, la acompañe hasta su casa y me despedi de ella.

-Tadase: me divertí mucho hoy Naomi, gracias por tu compañía.

-Naomi: no, el gusto fue mio Tadse. Hoy pude conocerte como nunca lo habia echo y me alegra que este dia nos hallamos echo mas amigos.

-Tadase: (_esbozando una pequeña sonrisa_) espero pasar mas tiempo contigo Naomi, hasta pronto.

-Naomi: (_tomándole el brazo a Tadase_) eres muy diferente a como yo pensaba…

-Tadase: y eso es bueno?

-Naomi: Si…crees que podamos vernos mañana en el jardín de nuevo?

-Tadase: alli estare.

Con el tiempo nos fuimos viendo mas seguido hasta que un dia no pude contenerme y la bese.

-Tadase: perdóname….

-Naomi: no tienes de que disculparte _( le dijo antes de devolverle el beso_)

-Tadase: pero que pasara con Ikuto?

-Naomi: olvídate de el….Tadase crees que puedas verme el próximo jueves a media noche frente a la fuente centra?

-Tadase: esta bien…pero porque a media noche?

-Naomi: ya veras…

Durante todo ese tiempo que habia estado viéndome con Naomi no nos dimos cuenta de que zikuto nas había estado observando….o mejor dicho, No me di cuenta….La noche que quede de verme con Naomi llego rápido. Esa noche estaba ideando como salir sin hacer ruido. Pero en lo que yo pensaba Ikuto se adelanto en llegar con Naomi.

Ikuto se acerco a Naomi por la espalda.

-Naomi: sabia que vendrías Ikuto

-Ikuto: que tratas de hacer con Tadase?

-Naomi: solo lo mismo que hice contigo, no te agrada?

-Ikuto: ten por seguro que si no fueras inmune a la imnosis te borraría todo lo que has hecho a Tadase.

-Naomi: no hay manera de que me detengas Ikuto…Tadase esta apunto de llegar. Será mejor que vallas a ocultarte en los arbustos como siempre lo has hecho.

Ikuto corrió detrás de unos matorrales para esconderse.

-Tadase: aquí estoy Naomi…para que querias verme aquí?

-Naomi: para esto Tadase….(en ese momento Naomi beso a Tadase. El obviamente la correspondio. Justo después del beso al igual que a Ikuto; ella lo mordio en el cuello, dejándolo desmallado junto a la fuente. Ikuto corrió junto a Tadase.

-Amu: oigan…que se siente ser mordido?

-Tadase: te gustaría averiguarlo?

-Amu: aaa….no gracias...m-m-mejor sigue

-Ikuto: Tadase! (_se arrodilla junto a el_)

-Naomi: ya es tarde Ikuto. Tu hermanito esta a punto de ser como nosotros…ahora los 3 viviremos para siempre. Y yo sere dueña del amor de ambos. (_Ikuto tomo por el cuello a Naomi y se alejan de Tadase_)

-Ikuto: (_mientras levanta a Naomi_) eres peor que cualquier demonio….

-Naomi: (_Lo patea e Ikuto la suelta_) como te atreves a tocarme Ikuto….deverias estar agredecido de que te he dado la inmortalidad y la juventud eterna . (_en ese momento Tadase empieza a despertar_)

-Tadase: (_mientras ve la pelea de Ikuto y Naomi_) Ikuto….que me pasa…todo el cuerpo….que me pasa!?

Ikuto solo volteo a ver a Tadase, transformándose en el suelo.

-Ikuto: dijiste que me convertiste para que estemos juntos para siempre….porque convertiste a Tadase?

-Naomi: tu fuiste el que empezó a alejarse Ikuto…y sabia que Tadase seria la carnada perfecta para traerte de vuelta

-Ikuto: ya veo que lo que sientes no es Amor…lo que tienes es sed de control…de tener el poder sobre nosotros

-Naomi: y nadie me va a detener Ikuto….yo si puedo hipnotizarlos a ustedes…puedo borrarte toda esta pelea y lo único que recordaras será el amor que sientes por mi.

-Ikuto: yo ya no siento nada por ti Naomi…..solo odio.

Tadase finalmente consiguio levantarse y llego velozmente con Ikuto.

-Tadase: Ikuto….dime, que me pasa?

-Ikuto: lo siento Tadase…eres un vampiro ahora.

Despues de eso Ikuto y yo peleamos juntos contra Naomi…no logramos terminar con ella porque escapo, pero antes de irse nos dijo que tarde o temprano la volveríamos a ver. El resto de la histori ya no es importante…hemos borrado miles de memorias y mudado miles de veces.

-Amu: por eso Tadase es asi conmigo?...piensas que soy Naomi?

-Tadase: no estoy seguro…ella solo dijo que regresaría tarde o temprano.

-Ikuto: Tadase…es hora de que te diga lo que esta pasando

-Tadase: a que te refieres?

-Ikuto: Amu es un doble de Naomi que nacio para ayudarla con su plan….esto es solo el principio…de lo que esta apunto de comensar

-Tadase: eso quiere decir que…

-Ikuto: muy pronto nos encontreremos denuevo con Naomi….cuando ella venga a buscar a Amu.


	6. Shugo chara: El misterio de la cita

(esta vez comenzaremos con Kukai en lugar de Amu)

Kukai se dirigia a la casa de Utau para estudiar; o almenos ese era el plan. Kukai llego a la casa de Utau y toco la puerta:

-Utau: oh, Kukai llegaste…pasa (*_Nota_: a Utau le gusta Kukai)

-Kukai: gracias (_entrando)_

-Utau: y bien, quieres que comenzamos?

-Kukai: la verdad no vine a estudiar Utau (_dijo mientras se acerca a Utau y se recarga contra la pared_)

-Utau: a-a-a que te refieres? _(ruborizada)_

-Kukai: vamos de aquí. Vamos al cine…obviamente si tu quieres

-Utau: claro que quiero. Vamos

Utau y Kukai fueron al cine a ver una película de terror (_elección de Kukai_). Tenia el clásico plan de la chica asustada y el chico que la protege. Su plan salio a la perfeccion. Pero lo interesante pasa al final del dia.

-Utau: gracias por todo Kukai. Me divertí mucho.

-Kukai: no hay nada que agradecer Utau. Eres una chica muy hermosa.

-Utau: creo que puedo darte algo para agradecerte (_apretando los labios_)

-Kukai: y que podría ser?

En ese momento Utau beso a Kukai. El correspondio el beso al principio pero justo después de eso…la ipnosis se rompió.

-Utau: Adios Kukai (_entra a su casa_)

-Kukai: a-a-a…adios

Kukai se sentía muy confundido. _(*Nota: la ipnosis de Ikuto no duro mucho porque solo los vampiros mas fuertes como Tadase; "los que toman sangre humana" pueden hacer hechizos que no se borren_)

-Kukai: _(pensando mientras camina a casa) _que paso hoy?...fui al centro comercial y….Amu. Ella estaba en el café y y_….(imagen del beso aparece_)…la bese. No puedo creer que la bese. Pero luego_…(imagen de Ikuto aparece)…_.Ikuto llego con ella y yo me fui…hay algo que no encaja, pero no se que es….aun no entiendo, porque invite a salir a Utau?...yo solo la veo como una amiga. Pero en ese momento me sentí muy atraída por ella…..Pero yo a la persona que quiero es Amu. No me rendiré con ella, no me importa que este con Ikuto. Seguire intentándolo.

Naomi estaba escondida detrás de una casa escuchando todo lo que pensaba Kukai.

-Naomi: asi que estas enamorado de mi doble?...y ella esta enamorada de Ikuto no?...y por lo visto el de ella, si Ikuto la protege es posible que Tadase tambien...Amu no me sirve si Ikuto esta enamorado de ella. Ademas ella es la única con el poder de destruirme…devo matarla. Kukai,eres el chico que estaba buscando para formar parte de mi ejercito.…y esa chica, esa tal Utau querra matar a Amu cuando se de cuenta que su amado la quiere a ella….ambos me serán muy útiles (_dijo en un tono malvado)- llegar aquí me tomo mucho tiempo…y no pienso haver venido aquí como un viaje de placer…no me ire de aquí sin antes tener en mi poder a Ikuto y Tadase….y que Amu este muerta._

_(terminamos por hoy con Kukai; seguimos con Amu)_

Amu estaba sentada al fondo del salón de clases como siempre. Estaba tan distraída que podrían cerrar la escuela y ella seguiría pensando. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Acababa de conocer a 2 vampiros….ambos muy atractivos….descubrio que tienen varios poderes sobre naturales increibles, y que

ella tenia que ver con una vampira llamada Naomi de 400 años. No entendia muy bien que relación tenia con ella; solo que Naomi la utilizaría para su plan de obtener a Ikuto y Tadase. Tambien pensaba en el beso que le sio Kukai y la rapidez con la que Ikuto lo hiso olvidarlo…..y sus sentimientos por Ikuto.

-Ikuto: no puedo creer que estes pensando en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Amu: no estaba pensando en taaaantas cosas….

-Ikuto: Aja bueno_….(mientras la ve frente a frente_) acabas de conocer a dos vampiros…atractivos…(_en tono burlon)_, sus poderes sobre naturales son increibles…tienes que ver con Naomi…lo único que sabes es que ella quiere utilizarte…(_su tono de voz cambia de burlon a celoso e indiferente_)…al parecer no olvidas el beso de Kukai….(Amu se congelo al escuchar eso)….(_le aparece una sonrisa y la mira a los ojos_)…tu también me quieres Amu?

-Amu: (_ruborizada_) no quiero que me leas la mente otra vez….

-Ikuto: esta bien…oye Amu, quieres salir con migo hay después de la escuela?

-Amu: si, claro…pero adonde quieres ir?

-Ikuto: ya veras _(le dijo mientras le quitaba un mechon de pelo de la cara)_

En la tarde Ikuto llevo a Amu al parque de diversiones. Ese seria uno de los últimos lugares donde amu pensaría que Ikuto la llevaría.

-Amu: wow…nunca pensé que te gustaran este tipo de cosas….

-Ikuto: no me encantan, pero pensé que a ti si

-Amu :si, son lindos pero… pensaría en algo diferente para una primera cita….

-Ikuto: _(con una cara de confucion) :_Primera?...que hay del café?

-Amu: eso no fue una cita, eso fue un interrogatorio

-Ikuto: bueno entonces…vamos a ver una película de terror?

-Amu: a-a ni muerta…deverias saber que odio esas películas

-Ikuto: (riéndose) ya lo sabia; solo quería ver tu reacción

-Amu: (ruborizada) mejor vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo

-Ikuto: y a donde quieres ir?

-Amu: ya se…cuando era niña mi mdre solia llevarme a un pequeño prado, no muy lejos de aquí. Y es primavera, las flores deven de estar floreciendo. Vamos alli.

-Ikuto: claro…pero esta vez no podre llevarte cargada…no ce donde queda.

-Amu: no te preocupes, no queda lejos, vamos caminando.(_dijo tomándole la mano_)

Ikuto se sorprendio al principio, pero prefirió no decir nada. Llegaron al prado después de caminar por 10 minutos.

-Ikuto: en primera: dijiste que esto estaba cerca…en segunda: te diste cuenta de que me tomaste de la mano desde que salimos del parque de diversiones?

-Amu: eh? (_viendo las manos_) a-a-a…yo, lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando te tome la mano…(_ruborizada mientras le suelta la mano)_

-Ikuto: (_esbozando una pequeña sonrisa_) no me molesto que lo hicieras Amu (t_omándole de nuevo la mano)_

Amu esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar hacia el valle de la mano. Era un hermoso prado lleno de flores; como un pequeño paraíso. Habia un estanque muy grande con agua muy cristalina frente un enorme sauce, rodeado de mas arboles.

-Ikuto: porque esto se me hace tan familiar?

-Amu: es tan hermoso como lo recuerdo.

-Ikuto: realmente querias venir aquí no?

-Amu: si, hace mucho que no vengo…cuando era niña, solia subirme a ese árbol (_dijo señalando el sauce_)

-Ikuto: no te creo

-Amu: porque no?

-Ikuto: es muy grande, nunca podrias treparlo

-Amu: conque eso crees?

Amu comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol. Busco la rama mas cercana y comenzó a trepar. Ikuto no podía creer que Amu realmente lo havia trepado. Amu llego a una rama muy alta donde se detuvo a sentarse.

-Amu: que opinas ahora?!

-Ikuto: Me retracto mi dama! (_dijo haciendo una reverencia_)

-Amu: supéralo!

-Ikuto: no puedo superarlo!...pero puedo igualarlo _(le dijo en el oído a Amu sentándose junto a ella)_

-Amu: no es justo, usaste tus poderes para subir

-Ikuto: lo siento pero no me repliques….de que sirve tener poderes, y no usarlos?

-Amu: tienes razón

En ese momento se vio un atardecer hermoso justo frente a ellos.

-Amu: gracias Ikuto…por traerme aquí (_dijo recostandoce en su hombro_) Ikuto puso su mano sobre la de Amu y comenzo a acariciarla.

-Ikuto: no puedo creerlo….esto es la….

-Amu: que cosa?

-Ikuto: nada, olvídalo….Amu, puedes reponderme la pregunta que te hice en la escuela?

-Amu: que? cual pregunta?

-Ikuto: tu también me quieres?

-Amu: (_ruborizada) _Pues…si Ikuto. Pero yo no te quiero, con el tiempo te he ido conociendo…. Y me he enamorado de ti….desde aquella vez que entraste a mi avitacion para explicarme todo…sentí algomuy fuerte hacia ti.

-Ikuto: entonces…aceptaras ser mi novia?

-Amu: Ikuto…si. Si quiero! (_dijo abrazandolo_)

Despues de eso Ikuto beso a Amu muy suavemente, pero el beso fue tomando intensidad.

-Amu: no vallas a dejarme Ikuto….te amo

-Ikuto: nunca me ire Amu. Sabes que también te amo y hare lo que sea para protegerte. (_dijo mientras juntaba su frente con la de Amu)_

-Ikuto: será mejor que bajemos ya

-Amu: am….enrealidad, cuando subi…no pensé en como bajar (_dijo aferrándose a la rama_)

-Ikuto: ha…. ya me lo esperaba….yo te bajare con una condición.

-Amu: no hare nada que tenga que ver con 2 personas en una cama Ikuto…..

-Ikuto: no es nada de eso….quitate la ropa…solo quédate en ropa interior

-Amu: (_totalmente roja_) e-e-eres un pervertido!

-Ikuto: (_riéndose)_ no es lo que crees, confía en mi….-Ikuto se quito la ropa y se quedo en ropa interior

-Amu: (_ese dia llevaba una falda y unos shorts; una camiseta y una blusa de hombro caído_) …-Eres un atrevido…aun no entiendo que quieres hacer…asi que mejor solo me quito la falda y la blusa. (_dijo Amu mientras deja caer la ropa al césped)_

-Ikuto: esta bien, mi intención era que no se mojara tu ropa

-Amu: mojar?...

-Ikuto: tranquila, no te soltare

En ese momento Ikuto tomo a Amu en brazos y salto desde la rama al estanque.

Amu no solto a Ikuto en ningún momento. Para ser un estanque era muy profundo, pero valio la pena. Amu abrió los ojos y vio unos pecez muy llamativos y unas plantas muy extrañas. Ikuto vio a Amu a los ojos y ella escucho su voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Ikuto: te dije que no te soltaria

-Amu: porque puedo escucharte dentro de mi cabeza? _(*nota: les agregue telequinesia como otro poder_)

-Ikuto: otra rareza de vampiros.

-Amu: siempre me sorprendes…dijo antes de besarlo.-Ikuto comenzó a hacerle caricias en la espalda y en las piernas; mientras Amu le rodeaba con un brazo el cuello y con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro.

-Ikuto: será mejor que salgamos ya…

Amu y Ikuto salieron del agua; se secaron un poco y se vistieron.

-Amu: Ikuto…de casualidad parte de esto…apareció en tu vicion?

-Ikuto: como lo sabias?

-Amu: no ce….yo solo lo presenti

-Ikuto: serias buena vampiro

-Amu: nnno lo creo….tendre que darle una larga explicación a mamá de porque mi ropa y mi cabello están mojados….

-Ikuto: dile la verdad…que fuiste a nadar con tu novio (_dijo señalándose a si mismo_)

-Amu: crees que funcione?

-Ikuto: estoy seguro…si quieres voy contigo para que de paso conoscan a tu novio

-Amu: no tengo idea de como reaccionen…pero entanto no me meta en problemas esta bien

Comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a la casa de Amu muy rápido. Amu toco la puerta y su madre abrió.

-Madre: Amu, volviste…porque tu ropa y tu cabello están mojados?

-Amu: am…..la verdad es que….fui a nadar con ….. mi novio.

-Padre: que?! Cual novio?!

-Amu: mamá, papá , el es Ikuto. El es mi novio.

-Madre: OHh…pues mucho gusto Ikuto….no te havia visto antes?...te me haces familiar….

-Ikuto: no lo creo señora…acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad

-Padre: pues….gusto en conocerte….Ikuto…

-Ami: finalmente tienes novio one-chan…es guapo, lo apruebo….

-Amu: cállate Ami!

-Madre: quieres quedarte a cenar Ikuto?

-Ikuto: no gracias, devo regresar a casa…hasta luego Amu (_dijo dándole un beso en los labios)…._hasta pronto señores…

-Amu: adios Ikuto

Ikuto se fue de casa de Amu...o almenos eso creyeron

-Madre: y bien Amu….desde cuando es tu novio?

-Amu: pues…..desde hoy

-Madre: me alegro por ti hija…tu primer amor es muy importante y se ve que es un buen chico

-Amu: gracias mamá…

-Padre: pues a mi no me agrado tanto, Amu…

-Amu: a ti no te cae bien ningún chico que viene a casa

-Madre: quieres cenar hija?

-Amu: no mamá…no tengo hambre, ire a mi avitacion…

Amu subio a su avitacion; cerro la puertay abrió la ventana de su balcón.

-Ikuto: ya puedo entrar?

-Amu: (_riéndose_) pasa…

Ikuto entro a la avitacion de Amu y la beso. Ambos se recostaron en la cama de Amu y comenzaron a hablar.

-Amu: quien diría que mi primer novio…seria un vampiro?

-Ikuto: no eres como todas las demás…

-Amu:…ni mi movio, ni mi familia son normales…lo único normal son mis amigas- dijo sacando una foto donde aparecían ella, Rima y Nadeshiko. _(*nota: eso es lo que ella cree, después sabran porque)_

-Ikuto: _(extrañado_) quien es ella?...-dijo señalando a Nadeshiko

-Amu: ella es Nadeshiko…no la conoces aun

-Ikuto: ella es idéntica a….la criada de Naomi, la que siempre hiba con ella…

-Amu: debe ser coincidencia

-Ikuto: no lo creo…

-Amu: porque lo dices?...ella era vampiro también?

-Ikuto: no...su nombre era Takara…ella era bruja…y una muy poderosa

-Amu: que?...no creo que Nadeshiko tenga que ver con eso Ikuto

-Ikuto: tenemos que averiguarlo Amu….si es pariente de Takara… ella podría ayudarnos a derrotar a Naomi.

-Amu: hablaremos con ella mañana en la escuela Ikuto

-Ikuto: esta bien...tengo el presentimiento de que ella tiene algo que ver con Takara

Asercamiento dramático a la foto de Nadeshiko

Esto se esta poniendo interesante XD


	7. La bruja Nadeshiko El vampiro Kukai

Al siguiente dia en la escuela Ikuto y Amu se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela.

-Amu: hola Ikuto

-Ikuto: hola –despues Ikuto la beso sin importale que estuvieran frente a toda la escuela.

Amu le devolvió el beso, pero se puso muy roja al darse cuenta que todos los estaban viendo

-Ikuto: ahora todos lo saben….(_le dijo al oido_)

-Amu: no era mas preferible no hacerlo tan publico?

-Todas las chicas: No puede ser!...Hinamori Amu y Tsukiyomi Ikuto ya son novios!...como era de esperarse!...son la pareja mas sexy de la escuela!

-Amu:….lo están tomando bien (_con un tono sarcástico_)

-Ikuto: como era de esperarse

-Tadase: no podían ser mas obvios Ikuto? (_dijo acercándose a ellos)_

-Ikuto: no lo creo Tadase (_dijo abrazándola con un brazo)_

-Amu: hola Tadase

-Tadase: hola Amu….

-Amu: todavía no me toleras?

-Tadase: no, ya me agradas…lo que pasa es que eres la razón por la cual Ikuto esta actuando mas estúpido de lo normal en casa….no tienes idea de lo que tengo que soportar

-Amu:….lo….siento?

-Tadase: ha…..oye Ikuto que querias decirme?

-Ikuto: a si…Amu, trajiste la foto?

-Amu: si aquí esta…(_dijo sacando la foto_)

-Ikuto: (_toma la foto_) alguien se te hace familiar? (_dijo dándole la foto a Tadase_)

-Tadase: _(toma la foto) _Si ella es Nadeshiko, esta en mi clase de historia…oye Ikuto, te has dado cuenta de que ella es idéntica a….

-Amu: Takara?...

-Tadase: Si…la criada de Naomi

-Ikuto: podría ayudarnos con Naomi…..

-Tadase: ella podría ser la tátara nieta de Takara….debemos hablar con ella

-Amu: hablaremos con ella en el almuerzo…pero…están dispuestos a decirle la verdad a Nadeshiko?

-Tadase: porque tendríamos que decirle a ella?

-Amu: porque seria muy raro que llegaran preguntándole si es una bruja…porque necesitan su ayuda para destruir a una vampiro….deben decirle la verdad y contarle la historia

-Ikuto: si ella resulta ser familiar de Takara…le diremos todo

-Tadase: Bueno, no queda de otra….

A la hora de almuerzo, Amu se reunio con Nadeshiko como siempre lo hacia.

-Amu: hola Nadeshiko

-Nadeshiko: Hola Amu

-Amu: y Rima?

-Nadeshiko: no lo se…no vino a la escuela, ha estado rara desde hace 2 dias

-Amu: que raro…siempre es lo mismo…cada fin de mes, se comporta muy extraña

-Nadeshiko: tienes razón, hablaremos con ella..…que querias decirme Amu?

-Amu: te molesta que tengamos invitados hoy?

-Nadeshiko: para nada…Ikuto es bienvenido

-Amu: co-como sabias que era el?

-Nadeshiko: Amu….el es tu novio, aquí las cosas se saben rápido

-Amu: bueno si…son Ikuto y Tadase

-Nadeshiko: Ta-ta-Tadase?...el va a venir?

-Amu: si por-….te gusta Tadase? (_le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro_)

-Nadeshiko: porfavor no le digas nada….

-Amu: ha…no te preocupes, no dire nada..…puedo llamarlos ya?

-Nadeshiko: cla-claro

*Mientras tanto Ikuto y Tadase a lo lejos escucharon toda la conversacion….

-Ikuto: bueno, quien lo diría…le gustas a Nadeshiko

-Tadase:…encerio?...digo!...cállate Ikuto

-Ikuto: ha….a ti también te gusta!

-Tadase:…e-e-esta en mi clase de Historia…se sienta junto a mi y..…si dices algo no saldrás vivo Ikuto

-Ikuto: tranquilo hermano….

Amu llamo a Tadase y a Ikuto para que fueran con ellas.

-Ikuto: hola Nadeshiko…porfin te conozco

-Nadeshiko: hola Ikuto…a-a-a ti yaaa…te conocía Tadase

-Tadase: s-s-si hola Nadeshiko….

Amu y Ikuto se vieron el uno al otro con una picara risa en el rostro.

-Amu: Nadeshiko…tenemos algo que preguntarte

-Nadeshiko: que cosa?

-Ikuto: tienes algún ancestro…llamada Takara?

-Nadeshiko: si...mi abuela siempre me cuenta historias acerca de mis tátara abuelas…ella era una bruja muy poderosa…esperen…como sabían que tengo una antepasada llamada Takara?

-Tadase: Si eres tu….de casualidad tu practicas…o estudias brujería?

-Nadeshiko: Bueno…la verdad yo

-Tadase: porfavor Nadeshiko…necesitamos saberlo (_poniendo una mano sobre la de Nadeshiko_)

-Nadeshiko: (_ruborizada) _….si…no soy la mas poderosa…pero si practico brujería….mi familia proviene de una dinastía de brujas de Salem...tuvieron que migrar cuando las acusaron de practicar magia negra…y es por eso que mi familia vive aquí desde hace mas de 300 años….pero porque tanto interés en saber si soy bruja?

-Ikuto: Nadeshiko (_Ikuto y Tadase se miraron_)…somos vampiros…..y te necesitamos

-Nadeshiko: no, encerio. Porque tanto interés

-Amu: Nadeshiko, ami también me tomo trabajo creerlo pero….es cierto. Tadase y Ikuto son vampiros….tienen mas de 300 años _(le dijo Amu con una mirada seria en el rostro)_

-Nadeshiko: no les creo…esto es un mal chiste

-Ikuto: tienes que creernos Nadeshiko….

-Nadeshiko: pruébenlo….

-Tadase:…vamos todos detrás de la escuela…alli lo veras

-Amu: no vallan a hacer algo que la espante, porfavor…-_-

-Ikuto: vamos, no pasara nada lamentable…

-Nadeshiko: es buena idea Amu?

-Amu: vamos, yo boy contigo.

Todos se levantaron y fueron detrás de la escuela, lo único que habia era un monton de arboles y ninguna persona presente.

-Tadase: será mejor que se alejen para esto….

-Amu: claro…vamos Nadeshiko

Ikuto y tadase se separaron y se quitaron las camisa. Amu y Nadeshiko se pusieron muy rojas.

-Amu: I-I-Ikuto, que se supone que están haciendo?!

-Ikuto: tranquila, esto es parte de la demostración…

Tadase y Ikuto se acercaron a sus mochilas y sacaron unas navajas.

-Nadeshiko: lle-llevan navajas en la mochila?!

-Tadase: lo que hacemos por que nos crean….

-Ikuto: lo bueno es que nada malo pasa en realidad….

-Tadase: estas listo?

-Ikuto: si….

En ese momento Tadase retrocedio un poco y le lanzo la navaja a Ikuto. La navaja le dio justo en las costillas. Ikuto hiso exactamente lo mismo y le dio a un costado del estomago. Ambos se arrodillaron de dolor. Nadeshiko estaba aterrada. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo….

-Nadeshiko: que están haciendo?!

-Amu: les dije que no hicieran nada que la aterrara…-_-'…porque no le mostraron su velocidad?

-Ikuto: pero después de esto no hay forma de que no nos crea…

-Tadase: acércate Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko se acerco a ellos lentamente junto con Amu.

Tadase y Ikuto se sacaron de un tiron las navajas y nisiquiera sangraron. Y como si no fuera lo suficiente mente raro, las grandes heridas que habían dejado el filo de las navajas se cerraron sin dejar marca justo frente a ella.

-Tadase: ahora nos crees? (_dijo poniéndose la camisa_)

-Ikuto: pero….tambien podemos mostrarle la velocidad….-Nadeshiko estaba parada frente a Ikuto pero Ikuto uso su velocidad y antes de que se diera cuenta, Ikuto estaba detrás de ella.

-Nadeshiko: como hiciste?…ok…esto es raro…. No hay manera de no creerles después de ver eso….oigan, pero si son vampiros…no deverian quemarse bajo el sol?

-Ikuto: tenemos cosas que nos hacen inmunes al sol….yo uso este collar (_dijo señalando su collar_)

-Nadeshiko: y tu Tadase?

-Tadase: yo uso este anillo (_dijo mostrándole el anillo_)….oye, ya te lo probamos, ahora tu debes mostrarnos lo que puedes hacer…

-Ikuto: el tiene razón….

-Amu: nisiquiera yo sabia que eras bruja…muéstranos

-Nadeshiko: esta bien….

Nadeshiko se paro frente a los arboles, dijo un extraño conjuro en voz baja, levanto la mano y todas las ojas muertas de los arboles calleron, formando una especie de estrella en el suelo….despues su cara se vio muy concentrada y volvió a decir otro conjuro con los ojos cerrados…y al momento de abrirlos todas las ojas encendieron el llamas…se logro ver la estrella de 6 puntas, la estrella mas utilizada por las brujas para hacer conjuros, con Nadeshiko en el centro…..ella agito el brazo sobre las llamas que tenia enfrente y todas las llamas se apagaron.

-Nadeshiko: y que les parecio?

-Tadase: dijiste que no eras poderosa…pero eres increíble (_con una sonrisa_)

-Amu: Nadeshiko…eres fabulosa!...no puedo creer que tengas tanta abilidad!

-Ikuto: Como era de esperarse de la tátara nieta de Takara.

Nadeshiko les sonrio mientras se quitaba restos de ojas del cabello.

-Nadeshiko: bueno, ustedes ya vieron mis poderes….tienen que explicarme todo sobre ustedes….decirme que poderes tienen…...y porque quieren mi ayuda

Ikuto se puso la camisa, se acerco a Amu y le susurro algo al oído. Amu solo le sonrio en aprobación.

-Ikuto: la verdad….Amu y yo quedamos en ir al cine hoy…no te molestaría contarle tu Tadase?

-Tadase: y-y-yo?...porque mejor no le cuentan ustedes cuando regresen?

-Nadeshiko: si, yo también preferiría esperar a que ustedes regresaran….

-Amu: adios chicos…..

-Ikuto: mas te vale contarle bien todo Tadase….

Amu y Ikuto se alejaron tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tadase:…..bueno….quieres ir a un café para estar mas comodos?

-Nadeshiko: claro…solo dejame ir por mi mochila

Nadeshiko fue por su mochila. Al momento de agacharse para recogerla, un extraño talismán le callo del cuello.

-Tadase: de donde sacaste ese talismán?

-Nadeshiko: ah…mi abuela mi dijo que devia llevarlo siempre…era de Takara.

-Tadase: tienes idea del poder que tiene ese talismán?

-Nadeshiko: sabia que era poderoso….pero por lo visto es una gran arma.

-Tadase: ese talismán tiene el poder como para debilitar a Naomi…lo suficiente para derrotarla

-Nadeshiko: quien es Naomi?

-Tadase: vamos al café, alli te contare todo.

-Nadeshiko: esta bien, vamos ya.

Tadase y Nadeshiko se fueron al café en donde Tadase le conto la historia de Naomi y todo sobre ellos. Mientras que Ikuto y Amu, como lo habían dicho, fueron al cine.

-Amu: estuvo bien dejarlos solos?

-Ikuto: bueno, se gustan…están solos…hicimos un bien social

-Amu: creo que tienes razon _(riendose)_

Amu y Ikuto hiban caminando a la sala, cuando Amu se tropezo con una chica…muy rara.

-Amu: oh perdóname….-Amu se quedo congelada al ver que la chica con la que se había tropezado, era idéntica a ella, solo que su cabello era negro como el carbon…al parecer Ikuto también quedo en shock al verla….Naomi

-Naomi: oh….no fue nada, no te preocupes…..

Naomi empezó a alejarse a la entrada del cine.

-Amu: esa era….

-Ikuto: Naomi

-Amu: debemos seguirla…

-Ikuto: no…no es el momento…ya nos encontramos con ella una vez…eso quiere decir que la volveremos a ver…después de todo…no se puede cambiar el destino

Ikuto y Amu trataron de olvidarse de que la vieron y se fueron a la sala de cine. Mientras tanto Naomi salio del cine y se fue directo a la casa de Kukai. Kukai estaba recostado en su cama escuchando música cuando alguien toco su ventana….

-Kukai: quien diablos es a esta hora? –Kukai abrió la ventana y se encontró con Naomi. –Amu….eres tu?

-Naomi: no Kukai…mi nombre es Naomi…me dejas pasar?

-Kukai: nisiquiera te conozco….

Naomi vio a Kukai a los ojos y le dijo: - Vas a dejarme entrar a tu avitacion.

-Kukai: claro…pasa

-Naomi: gracias Kukai

-Kukai: como sabes mi nombre?

-Naomi: te he estado observando….

-Kukai: porque te pareces a Amu?

-Naomi: eso no importa….

-Kukai: y que haces aquí?

-Naomi: vine a mostrarte lo que hace tu querida Amu con otro….

-Kukai: Ikuto….

-Naomi: quieres verlo?...

-Kukai: ….si

Naomi puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Kukai y lo vio a los ojos. Kukai vio unas imágenes en su mente de Amu y Ikuto. Besandose, nadando juntos, en el cine….pero hubo algo que lo saco de quisio. Los vio besándose, en una cama, con Ikuto haciéndole caricias muy provocativas….y a Amu aceptándolas con mucho placer. Pero lo que vio después no era mas que una invención de Naomi para hacerlo sufrir. Los vio comenzando a desvestirse lentamente en la avitacion de Amu. Pero el grito NO!...mientas cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se arrodillaba...y esa visión termino…pero otra comenzó…vio a Ikuto convertido en demonio, cuando esta apunto de morder a alguien…en ese momento lo vio morder a un hombre; el cual no conocía….lo vio levantarse con sangre callendole de la boca, y Amu acercandoce por detrás, pero ella no parecía asustada o sorprendida. Es mas, ella se acerco a el, y lo tomo por los hombros y le sonrio, el se levanto, Amu lo beso sin importarle la sangre callendo de su boca. Con esto terminaron las visiones y Kukai regreso en si.

-Naomi: y que te parecio lo que viste?

-Kukai: no puedo creer lo que vi…Ikuto realmente es…

-Naomi: un vampiro? Si….pero por lo visto a Amu no le molesto nada que sea un demonio

-Kukai: lo que vi no puede ser cierto….ni lo del vampiro, ni que ellos hayan tenido…..

-Naomi: los vampiros existen Kukai…yo soy una de ellos….lo ultimo no te lo puedo asegurar.

Kukai se sorprendio al escuchar eso…pero tenia que ser cierto sino de que otra forma pudo haber visto todo eso….

-Kukai:…como sabes que ellos han hecho todo esto?

-Naomi: los e estado siguiendo….pero tengo una sospecha

-Kukai: cual?

-Naomi: No creo que alguien tan linda como Amu, haya preferido a un demoni en lugar de un chico tan tierno como tu….yo creo que Ikuto la tiene ipnotisada….

-Kukai: eso crees?

-Naomi: estoy segura…pero lastimosamente solo otro vampiro tiene el poder para salvarla de ese demonio…

-Kukai: es encerio?

-Naomi: si un humano se enfrenta a el, es probable que lo deje sin mate antes de que pueda moverse

-Kukai: dijiste que tu también eras una de ellos…tu también eres un demonio

-Naomi: pero yo no le hago daño a nadie…solo tomo la sangre de animales

-Kukai: ….si solo otro vampiro puede salvar a Amu de ese demonio…convierteme

-Naomi: estas seguro Kukai?...si llegas con el es probable que Tadase llegue a yudarlo

-Kukai: no me importa….amo a Amu y boy a protegerla…si eso imlica perder el alma

-Naomi: si eso es lo que quieres….

Naomi se acerco a Kukai y lo mordio…Kukai sintió un gran dolor en el cuello y se desmallo. Al cabo de una hora Kukai comenzó a despertarse y tuvo todos los síntomas que tienen los que se convierten. Pero antes de que algo malo pasara Naomi se mordio la muñeca y le dijo:

-Naomi: lo pimero que debes hacer es tomar sangre…toma la mia

Kukai sintio la necesidad de tomarla, tomo la muñeca de Naomi y comenzo a succionar la sangre. No pudo detenerse. Ahora Kukai era oficialmente un vampiro. Y su única meta era asesinar a Ikuto.


	8. Shugo chara: El 1er encuentro con Naomi

Ikuto estaba en su habitacion pensando en el encuentro que tuvieron con Naomi. De pronto se le vino a la mente la razón desconocida por la cual Amu es idéntica a Naomi. De pronto no pensaba en nada mas que averiguar que parentesco o relación tenia Amu con Naomi; sentía una gran inquietud al respecto.

-Ikuto: (_pensando_) : Aun no tengo muy claro que relación es la que Naomi tiene con Amu…lo que sabia era que Naomi pretendía que Amu la ayudara con su plan de terminar con nosotros, pero no se si las cosas cambiaron…..la única diferencia entre ellas es que Amu tiene un mejor cuerpo **_(Ikuto no deja su actitud pervertida ni en momentos serios XD )_**…..no, no es momento de pensar en eso. Tengo que averiguar que hay entre ellas. Talvez tenga algo que ver con sus padres….

Ikuto salió corriendo de la casa, la única cosa que se le ocurría era ir a los registros de los hospitales mas cercanos de la ciudad, en la ciudad solo habían 6 hospitales. Llego al hospital del centro de la ciudad.

-Ikuto: bueno, este es el ultimo, en los otros no había nada acerca de Amu.

Ikuto se acerco a la entrada del hospital y se encontró con un guardia de seguridad.

-Guardia: disculpe señor, no puede pasar.

-Ikuto: pero vendo como visitante

-Guardia: lo siento, el tiempo de visitas se acabo, vuelva maña

Ikuto vio al guardia a los ojos y le dijo:

-Ikuto: usted va a dejarme entrar

-Guardia: si…claro, discúlpeme.

-Ikuto: gracias

Ikuto entro al hospital, evitando a todo el personal que estaba alli. Se movió velozmente hasta la sala en donde guardaban los registros. Comenzo a buscar en las actas de nacimiento.

-Ikuto: …Hinamori…Hinamori…aquí esta, lo encontré. –Ikuto encontró el acta de Amu….pero havia algo extraño. Estava su acta de nacimiento pero a diferencia de los otros registros, el de Amu solo tenia el acta de nacimiento; no tenia información acerca de cuando ingreso su madre al hospital.

-Ikuto: eso quiere decir que….Amu es adoptada….sera mejor que espere al momento correcto para decírselo

Esto solo le causo mas dudas: quien es la madre de Amu?...que tienen que ver con Naomi?...como se supone que se lo diría a Amu?...Ikuto salio del hospital, y fue directo a su casa; pero se tardo mas de lo normal, se sentía un poco devil ya que no bebía sangre desde hace un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Amu llego a la casa de Ikuto, pero al llegar, parecía que no hubiera nadie en la casa.

-Amu: Hola?...Ikuto – Tadase?...

Amu subio las escaleras y entro a la habitacion de Ikuto _(*Nota: ella no sabia que esa era su habitacion)_ Vio una cama con dosel, unos muebles y un closet; todo tenia un estilo muy anticuando. Ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó, ella vio un estuche de violín junto a la cama y se inclino para poder alcansarlo. En ese momento Ikuto la tomo por las manos; le separo las piernas y la acostó recostó sobre la cama.

-Ikuto: valla, valla, dentro de mi habitacion y recostada en mi cama…no querras insinuarme algo?

-Amu: I-Ikuto! Cuando llegaste?!...Y porque me pones en esta posición, PERVERTIDO!...QUITATE!

-Ikuto: ha….esta bien, me quito.

-Amu: (_ruborizada; levantandose de la cama) _lo siento….no sabia que esta era tu habitacion….

-Ikuto: ahora lo sabes por si piensas volver a entrar, acosadora (_parándose frente a ella a una distancia no muy aceptable)_

-Amu: a pesar de que eres mi novio, sigues con tu actitud pervertida…oye de eso tenia curiosidad….cuando me cuentas esas historias acerca de tu y Naomi, pareces un príncipe de cuento de hadas…pero…ahora eres un pervertido…solo te lo preguntare asi: que – diablos – te – paso?

-Ikuto: no lo se…aquello tiempo eran mas elegantes, y mas en la familia en la que vivía. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado…y contigo como novia…no te extrañes que me comporte así –_Dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba. _Amu le devolvió el beso; poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Amu: de todos modos no me encantan los caballeros….y no te hagas ilusiones con que me hallas visto recostada en tu cama. Solo me incline porque me llamo la atención ese violín (_dijo mientras hacia una seña con la cabeza ascia el violín_)

-Ikuto: aahh….eso….hace mucho que no lo toco (_dijo separándose de Amu)_

-Amu: encerio lo tocas? (_dijo Amu con un tono sarcástico y de sorpresa_)

-Ikuto: Si…..porque lo dices como si fuera un misterio nunca descubierto?

-Amu: es uno de los instrumentos mas dulces y delicados….todo lo contrario a ti

-Ikuto: pues si se tocarlo, mi padre me enseño cuando era un niño, y no es por presumir pero no lo hago mal

-Amu: Pues entonces quiero oirte….-dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo suavemente por el cuello de la camisa

-Ikuto: y luego preguntas porque tengo la actitud que tengo….esta bien, te mostrare…pero estaba apunto de salir a….

_(Amu lo interrumpio)_ -Amu: solo vas a tocar el violin, no te quitara mucho tiempo….quiero escucharte _(dijo Amu dándole un beso corto en los labios)_

-Ikuto: Esta bien, pero no aquí….ven _(Ikuto toma el estuche)_

-Amu: a donde vamos?

-Ikuto: tu solo sígueme.

Ikuto y Amu salieron de la casa y se fueron por detrás de la casa; lo único que había era kilómetros y kilómetros de bosque. Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a unas ruinas.

-Amu: ruinas?...de que?

-Ikuto: esto antes era una iglesia…yo solia venir con mis padres y Tadase cuando era niño.

-Amu: esto es como un Tesoro para ti, no?

-Ikuto: algo asi….

-Amu: hablando de Tadase, donde esta?

-Ikuto: no lo se, solo me dijo que hiba a salir con Nadeshiko.

-Amu: wow….una bruja y un vampiro…que extraño y romántico (_dijo con un tono sarcástico y confundido_)

-Ikuto: si…bueno…quieres que empiece? (_dijo saltando sobre una roca_)

-Amu: Si claro, comienza….

Ikuto comenzó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa pero triste a la vez. "**_Tsukiyo no violinist_**" Amu quedo hechizada al escuchar una melodía tan hermosa. Transmitía tantos sentimientos tan puros y hermosos. Sin darse cuenta Amu comenzó a cantar una canción al ritmo de la melodía del violín. Su voz sonaba muy dulce y melodiosa junto al violin. Ikuto se detuvo al escucharla.

-Amu: porque te detienes?

-Ikuto: sabes cantar?

-Amu: bueno…no canto desde hace mucho..

-Ikuto: pero tienes una voz Hermosa…deverias dedicarte mas a eso. Pero que yo recuerde esta canción no tenia letra. Que canción estabas cantando?

-Amu: se llama **_"Secret Princes"_**….solo le cambie el ritmo a la melodía que estabas tocando.

-Ikuto: podrias cantarla para mi?

-Amu: can-cantarla?...no lo ce…no creo poder hacerlo

-Ikuto: acabas de cantar como toda una profesional hace un momento, y dices que no crees poder hacerlo?

-Amu: esta bien….. **_(imagínense a Amu en medio de un bosque cantándola)_**

_Kimi no tsukatta meiki  
fushigi na mahou mietai  
hajimari no yasashiku  
nee sasayaite_

mayoi morini hikaru ringo  
hitokuchi kajireba doki  
doki tomaranaku naru

suteki kimi no escort  
hontouni tokimeku  
secret princess

garasu no kutsu ni  
yau shira daijoubu odoro  
naranai sono takishi domo  
hitorechau secret princess

sono heart nigasu  
naino ni niwa no himitsu naida  
enajii naru made itsumetete  
atashi dake wa

kono heart inukareta tokode  
honjitsu wa o azuke  
asu mou yume no naka mou  
ichido o ai shimashou

-Ikuto: Amu….me das otra razón para no querer separarme de ti

Amu se dio la vuelta porque nunca antes un chico le había echo un cumplido por su voz. Ikuto guardo el violin en el estuche y salto de la roca alta en la que estaba pero al saltar perdió el equilibrio y callo de una muy mala manera….al saltar no se dio cuenta que un tronco con una parte puntiaguda estaba debajo de la roca, al saltar se hiso una herida muy grave y profunda en la pierna. Ikuto solto un grito de dolor. Amu se dio la vuelta espanta por el grito.

-Amu: Ikuto!...que te paso!...que rayos hiciste!? –Amu se arrodillo junto a el y empezó a examinar la herida, ella se tranquilizo cuando recordó que sus heridas sanaban rápido; hasta las graves. Pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando paso algo de tiempo de la herida no sanaba y ver a Ikuto acostado en el suelo muy devil

-Ikuto: Amu…esto es malo….

-Amu: Ikuto…porque tu herida no sana?...porque estas tan devil?

-Ikuto: no me dejaste terminar hace un rato….estaba apunto de ir a cazar….necesito la sangre, hace mucho que no la tomo…estoy muy devil

-Amu: Ikuto…perdóname…esto es por mi culpa!...ya se…llamare a Tadase, el puede traerte la sangre.

Amu tomo su teléfono y llamo a Tadase.

-Tadase: hola, Amu?

-Amu: Tadase, necesitamos que hagas algo ahora

-Tadase: pero que pa-…..Ikuto…que le pasa a mi hermano?

-Amu: Ikuto lleva mucho tiempo sin tomar sangre y acaba de hacerse una herida muy grave en la pierna que…no se esta sanando…necesitamos que traigas sangre lo antes posible.

-Tadase: llegare lo antes posible Amu.

**_ (se cuelga la llamada)_**

Nadeshiko y Tadase estaban en casa de Nadeshiko practicando sus hechizos. Pero Nadeshiko se asusto al escuchar a Tadase hablando por teléfono y al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Tadase.

-Nadeshiko: que sucede Tadase?...paso algo malo?

-Tadase: Lo siento Nadeshiko, debo irme, tengo que…..

-Nadeshiko: que Tadase?

-Ikuto: tengo que llevarle sangre a Ikuto.

-Nadeshiko: dejame acompañarte Tadase

-Tadase: estas segura?...creo que no te gustara lo que veras….

-Nadeshiko: si Tadase…si voy a ayudarlos; tarde o temprano necesito dejar de temerle a lo que ustedes hacen

-Tadase: esta bien…vamos.

Tadase cargo a Nadeshiko en su espalda y corrió hacia un bosque en busca de un ciervo.

-Tadase: necesito que ahora no hagas ruido por favor Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko solo asintió con la cabeza y bajo de la espalda de Tadase. Tadase tenia en la mira al ciervo, no tardo en derribarlo.

-Tadase: esto es por Ikuto…

Tadase tomo la apariencia oscura y tenebrosa que toman los vampiros cuando van a morder. Sus colmillos crecieron y las marcas negras aparecieron; entonces mordio al ciervo y succiono un poco.

-Tadase: _(pensando)_ No…debo detenerme…esto es para Ikuto.

Tadase hiso una apertura en el cuello del ciervo de modo que la sangre callera en una bolsa para donaciones de sangre. Nadeshiko observaba atentamente todo lo que hacia Tadase. Cada vez se le hacia mas normal lo que ellos hacían. Porque bueno…ella no era la mas normal. Tadase tomo la bolsa y fue corriendo ascia donde estaba Nadeshiko.

-Tadase: la tengo. Vamonos

-Nadeshiko: Esta bien –_Nadeshiko se subio de nuevo a la espalda de Tadase y salieron de alli_ – Tadase, sabes en donde están?

-Tadase: no, llamare a Amu**_. (Tadase llama a Amu)_**

-Amu: Tadase?

-Tadase: Amu, en donde están?

-Amu: en las ruinas de la iglesia, detrás de su casa.

-Tadase: ah…estoy muy lejos de alli. Llegare lo antes posible.

-Amu: esta bien

**_ (Se cuelga la llamada)_**

-Ikuto: que pasa?

-Amu: ya vienen para aca, pero están muy lejos

-Ikuto: Amu ya dejame levantarme, estoy devil pero no voy a morir

-Amu: No Ikuto, tu herida podría abrirse mas, es mejor que seas paciente

-Ikuto: _(suspiro)_ esta bien –Ikuto se recuesta sobre las piernas de Amu

-Amu: qu-que…crees que haces? (°/°)

-Ikuto: no me dejas levantarme, por lo menos dejame quedarme asi

Amu estaba a punto de contestarle pero ella escucho algo….o como si alguien estuviera caminando alrededor. Amu movio cuidadosamente la cabeza de Ikuto, se paro y comenzó a caminar un poco para escuchar mejor. Ella tuvo una visión el la cual algo muy rápido la pasaba golpeando en el lugar en el que estaba. Ella se extraño y se quito del lugar en el que estaba parada, su visión acerto, una ventisca rápida le paso justo al lado y se detuvo frente a ellos. Naomi.

-Naomi: al parecer pudiste sentirme Amu

-Amu: Naomi….

-Naomi: Dejame decirte Amu que te he estado observando…y no me gusta lo que vi -Naomi se acerco rápidamente a Amu y la tomo por el cuello contra un árbol.

-Ikuto: Amu!...Naomi, sueltala!

–Naomi: tu vas a obligarme Ikuto?..._(se dirige a Amu) _: Si Ikuto y Tadase te toman cariño no me sirves de nada. –Naomi arrojo a Amu al suelo. Amu logro tomar una posición en la que no se lastimaría mucho pero se hirió la mano y comenzó a sangrar. Mu se vio la mano y volteo a ver a Ikuto. Ikuto se levanto y corrió hacia Naomi para golpearla pero Naomi se dio la vuelta rapidamete y detuvo el golpe tomándolo de la muñeca. La herida de la pierna le dolia y se arrodillo.

-Naomi: que paso con tus modales Ikuto?...te atreves a golpear a una mujer?...ademas estas tan devil en este momento que no tienes oportunidad de nada. (Naomi lo dio un golpe en la cara, un poco de sangre cmenzo a caerle del labio) - Podria destruirte ahora miso pero….ya le di ese privilegio a otra persona….-en ese momento Naomi se mordio a ella misma la muñeca, lavanto a Ikuto de un tiron , ella se arrodillo y grito: Kukai! En ese momento Kukai llego corriendo junto a ellos, viendo la ecena falsa que monto Naomi.

-Amu: no…Kukai….porfavor, Tu no… -Dijo en un tono casi inaudible

-Kukai: se nota que en verdad eres un mountruo Ikuto…

-Amu: Naomi…porque a el?!...el no merece esto!...(_se dirige a Kukai)- _Kukai porfavor!...no le hagas daño!...ella te esta mintiendo!... no se que es lo que te halla dicho pero sea lo que sea no es cierto!

Kukai corrió ascia Amu y se arrodillo junto a ella.

-Kukai: no ves lo que te esta haciendo Amu!?...es un mountruo que solo quiere hacerte daño! –Dijo tomándole la mano sangrante -...y si me converti en lo que soy ahora fue para protegerte. Es mas que obvio que te tiene hipnotizada…y lo destruiré para liberarte. Kukai se paro y corrio ascia Ikuto.

-Amu: Kukai!... no es lo que crees!...espera!

-Ikuto: porque?

-Naomi: yo también necesito un ejercito…

Naomi se aparto de Ikuto; Kukai se lanzo sobre Ikuto y lo derribo contra el duelo. Amu se levanto y corrio hacia ellos pero Naomi la detuvo golpeándola otra vez….

-Naomi: y como esta tu madre Amu?

-Amu: tu que sabes de mi madre?

-Naomi: no mucho en realidad, pero me acorde de los hermosos ojos violeta que tiene….

-Amu: mi madre no tiene ojos violeta….

-Naomi: claro que si….a no ser que…mmm no me esperaba que Ikuto todavía no te halla contado la verdad

-Amu: cu-cu-cual verdad?

Naomi solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa malvada. –mientras tanto Ikuto y Kukai.

Ikuto esquivaba los golpes de Kukai o los detenia con la mano. Tenia fuerza para detener o esquivar los golpes pero no para devolverlos.

-Ikuto: Kukai!...porque haces esto!?

-Kukai: eres un demonio que solo va a hacerle daño a Amu…y yo boy a evitarlo

-Ikuto: hay una falla en tu teoria…(esquiva un golpe) …. Amu es inmune a la hipnosis.

-Kukai: que?...no no te creo…y ya me canse de pelear con tigo.

Kukai tomo un pedazo de madera que estaba junto a ellos.

-Kukai: Naomi me dijo todo…hasta sus debilidades….

Kukai estaba apunto de clavárselo en el pecho a Ikuto, pero Tadase llego a tiempo para derribarlo.

-Ikuto: Tadase!...gracias hermano

-Tadase: no hay tiempo para agradecer, tomo esto –dijo dándole la bolsa

-Kukai: yo no lo creo…

Kukai rompió la rama de modo que quedara como una lanza y se la arrojo a la bolsa. La bolsa exploto es el suelo. Kukai solo resoplo es señal de victoria. Ikuto volteo a ver a Tadase.

-Naomi: parece que no conseguiste lo que querias Ikuto.

Amu se levanto del suelo y fue corriendo hacia Ikuto.

-Amu: Ikuto…-Amu apretó los ojo un momento. –Toma –le dijo dándole su mano.

-Ikuto: Amu…estas loca!?...por supuesto que no!

-Amu: Tomala! La necesitas ahora!...por favor…confio en ti y se que solo tomaras la que necesitas

-Ikuto: Amu….yo….

Amu apretó su mano para dejar salir mas sangre…Ikuto tomo la mano de Amu lentamente y comenzo a succionar su sangre. Amu sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo al sentir como succionaban su sangre. Ella solo hacia muecas en expresión de lo que sentía. Amu no sabia lo difícil que era para Ikuto tomar su sangre…y el gran deseo que tenia de seguir porque es la primera vez que tomaba sangre humana en mas de 200 años.

-Ikuto: _(pensando) _– ya tengo la que necesito…tengo que parar…. – Ikuto cerro los ojos con fuerza y solto a Amu entre resoplidos. Amu se sentía mareada por la perdida de sangre. Pero satisfecha porque sabia que eso ayudaría lo ayudaría. La herida se cerro y Ikuto recostó a Amu contra un árbol.

-Ikuto: quédate aquí, y no te muevas –Amu solo asintió con la cabeza

Naomi sintió una gran ravia y muchos celos al ver a Ikuto cuidando a Amu después de que ella le diera lo que necesitaba. Estaba apunto de atacarlos pero Nadeshiko los encerro en una circulo que formaba una barrera de fuego. Naomi hiba a atacar a Nadeshiko pero ella dijo un conjuro en voz baja, y cuando Naomi se acerco a ella, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza que la hiso arrodillarse y gritar. Al ver a Tadase luchar contra Kukai sin ningún resultado y a Nadeshiko impidiéndole el paso ascia Ikuto y Amu, decidio huir.

-Naomi: Kukai!...-Kukai pateo a Tadase de manera que se quitara. Tadase se aparto y Kukai corrio al lado de Naomi

-Kukai: pero Naomi…Amu aun…

-Naomi: descuida Kukai…regresaremos con mas ayuda y podras salvar a Amu…-Kukai solo asintió y los dos desparecieron. Nadeshiko se acerco a Tadase (_Tadase tenia unos golpes en la cara) _

-Nadeshiko: Tadase, te encuentras bien?

-Tadase: si, solo me duele el rostro. –Nadeshiko dijo un conjuro **_(en voz baja como siempre -.-) _**toco los golpes y moretones que tenia Tadase, y desaparecieron. Tadase se toco los golpes.

-Nadeshiko: que tal ahora?

-Tadase: tienes un hechizo para todo?

-Nadeshiko: pues….eso creo

-Tadase: es un mal momento para pedirte que sea mi novia?

-Nadeshiko: No, para nada….y si, si quiero Tadase! –Tadase le dio un beso corto en los labios.

**_ Mientras tanto Amu y Ikuto_**

-Ikuto: Amu, quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Amu: no, deja que me recupere del mareo antes, si no mi madre….

-Ikuto: si claro, te preguntara que paso….ven vamos a mi casa.

Amu vio ascia delante y vio a Nedeshiko y Tadase besándose. Amu hiso una cara de sorpresa y le hiso una señal a Ikuto con la cabeza. Ikuto los volteo a ver .

-Ikuto: mi hermanito esta creciendo….

-Amu: encerio? -_-

Ikuto ayudo a Amu a pararse y se cercaron a Tadase y Nadeshiko.

-Amu: wow!...estan festejando que Naomi se fue?

Nadeshiko y Tadase se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos y ruborizados (°/°)

-Tadase: bu-bu-bueno…

-Nadeshiko: no-no-nosotros solo…

-Tadase: -tomo aire y se tranquilizo. –Ya es mi novia (_dijo rodeándola con un brazo_)

-Amu: era de esperarse

Todos fueron a la casa de Ikuto y Tadase. Hablaron hacerca del sorpresivo ataque de Naomi y la sorpresa que fue para todos al ver a Kukai de su lado y transformado en vampiro. Una cosa estaba clara; Naomi regresaría y con mas ayuda. Todos decidieron que lo mejor era estar listos y prepararse mejor para su próximo ataque. Tadase y Nadeshiko se fueron de la casa y Ikuto y Amu se quedaron hablando.

-Amu: Ikuto…pero si tomaste mi sangre….porque no me converti?

-Ikuto: hay una gran diferencia entre trasnformar y succionar

-Amu: Ahh….Ikuto…Naomi me dijo algo que…me dejo muy pensativa.

-Ikuto: que te dijo?

-Amu: primero me pregunto por mi madre, dijo que ella tenia unos hermosos ojos violeta….pero mi madre no tiene ojos violeta….y luego me dijo que tu no me havias dicho la verdad…a que se refiere?

-Ikuto: bueno , acabo de descubrir que….eres adoptada.


	9. Shugo Chara: Adoptada

-Ikuto: Amu…eres adoptada.

-Amu: que?...no, eso es imposible

-Ikuto: yo mismo lo investigue. Tenia que saber la razón por la que te pareces a Naomi. Fui a los registros de todos lo hospitales; estaba tu acta de nacimiento…pero nada mas. No habían registros acerca de cuando ingreso tu madre al hospital ni nada

-Amu: Porque nunca me lo dijeron?...

-Ikuto: talvez no querían lastimarte…

-Amu: bueno, aunque creo que devi haberlo pensado antes…no me parezco en nada a ellos; y porque tendría cabello rosa si ninguno de ellos lo tiene?...

-Ikuto: será mejor que regreses a casa, estas muy tensa….

-Amu: que voy a hacer con mi mano?...no quiero que me pregunten que paso…

-Ikuto: voy por el botiquín _(se levanta por el botiquín) –_dame tu mano…

Amu le dio la mano a Ikuto. El sintió un gran impulso y deseo de tomar la sangre de Amu otra vez. Esta vez solo se quedo viendo su mano y le aparecieron las marcas negras debajo de los ojos. El solo aparto la mirada y comenzó a resoplar por la boca para tranquilizarse.

-Amu: Ikuto?...que te sucede?

-Ikuto: Amu….sera mejor que te vallas a casa ahora.

Amu vio su mano y se dio cuenta que tenia algo que ver con la sangre que aun tenia en la herida. Ella abrió el botiquin; limpio y cubrió su herida.

-Amu: Ikuto, ya no hay sangre…relájate

-Ikuto: hace mucho tiempo que no controlo asi mi ansiedad…

-Amu: a que te refieres?

-Ikuto: ase mas de 200 añosque no tomaba sangre humana…y hoy me diste la tuya…no tienes idea del esfuerzo que me tomo dejar de succionar…y lo que menos soporto es que a ti te afecto que yo tomara tu sangre Amu…

Amu se acerco a Ikuto y lo beso; fue un beso largo y dulce

-Amu: no me importo que la tomaras, yo decidí dártela….porque sabia que era para ayudarte, no se que hubiera pasado si no te la hubiera dado…talvez me tome trabajo aceptarlo pero…podrias hacer lo mismo que Tadase.

-Ikuto: tomar la sangre de delincuentes?...no lo creo…solo tendre que controlar mejor mis impulsos **_(falso)_**

-Amu: has lo que sea mejor… _(Ikuto la besa a ella)_

-Ikuto: tuve suerte al encontrar a alguin como tu; tan comprensiva y sexy –le dijo con una voz seductora al oído.

-Amu: -_-'….no dejas tu actitud pervertida ni en momentos como estos?

-Ikuto: no, y menos contigo totalmente pegada a mi –dijo juntándola mas a el

-Amu: (°/°) –sonrosada: y-ya se esta obscureciendo…te molestaria llevarme a casa?

-Ikuto: claro que no, vamos…

Ikuto y Amu comenzaron a caminar por el bosque mientras las nubes despejaban el cielo y dejaban ver la enorme luna llena.

-Amu: la luna se ve hermosa

-Ikuto: Hm…si tu lo dices –Amu le dio una mirada indiferente –que? , después de 300 años ya no le veo nada de maravilloso…

-Amu: bueno, creo que tienes razón…tu ya vivias cuando el hombre piso la luna….

Ikuto hiba a responderle pero solo le dio tiempo de abrir la boca. Fue interrumpido por el aullido de un lobo. Amu se asusto y se aferro al brazo de Ikuto.

-Amu: hay lobos por aquí?

-Ikuto: no exactamente….

-Amu: a que te refieres con eso?

-Ikuto: las brujas y los vampiros no somos los únicos sobrenaturales por aquí…aquí también hay hombres lobo

-Amu: hace meses no hubiera creido nada de eso pero…ahora no puedo creer nada

-Ikuto: pero ellos nunca se acercan por aca….

-Amu: podríamos apresurarnos?...esto me esta poniendo nerviosa

-Ikuto: encerio? -_- ... –con un tono sarcastico

-Amu; que?

-Ikuto: una de tus mejores amigas es bruja…tu novio es un vampiro….y lo que te asusta es un aullido?

-Amu: es muy diferente….a ustedes ya los conozco

-Ikuto: sabes que?...mejo llevo en mi espalda, a mi princesa asustada…

-Amu: no-no estoy asustada…y no me digas princesa (°/°)

Ikuto la subio a su espalda y corrió hacia la casa de Amu. El la dejo en su balcón

-Amu: no quieres entrar?

-Ikuto: no, tengo que algo que hacer, te veo mañana en la escuela

-Amu: esta bien, adios _(se despiden con un beso no muy largo)_

Ikuto salio velozmente del balcón de Amu; ella se recostó en su cama a pensar.

-Amu: _(pensando): _no puede ser…aquí también hay hombres lobo?...cuantas cosas mas hay en este lugar…he vivido aquí con mis padres desde pequeña y….mis padres. Con que cara les hablare ahora?...y si es cierto lo que me dijo Ikuto?..._"Creo que no querían lastimarte"….._no. Eso no es excusa para no decirma la verdad. Tengo que escucharlo de sus propias palabras.

Amu comenzó a sentir una mezcla de tristeza y enojo al pensar en sus "padres" **_(*Nota: ahora pondré " " cuando aparezca la palabra padres)_**

-Madre: Amu!...a cenar! –Amu no contesto; solo bajo. En la mesa Amu estaba muy callada

-Ami: Amu, que te pasa?

-Padre: si, has estado muy callada hija

Amu apretó con fuerza el mantel en el momento en el que la llamo "hija"

-Madre: Amu, hija si te pasa algo dínoslo, somos tus padres

Amu se paro de golpe de la mesa y golpeo con ambas manos la mesa. Vio directamente a sus padre con una mirada fría y seria. Finalmente les solto:

-Amu: necesito que me digan la verdad ahora….soy adoptada?

Los "padres" de Amu se miraron uno al otro con miradas de preocupación y temor.

-Ami: Amu, porfavor no sea ridi- _(la interrumpe su madre)_

-Madre: es cierto….si Amu, eres adoptada

-Amu: …._(viendo al suelo, con ojos llorosos y manos en puño)_: …porque nunca me lo dijeron?

-Padre: queríamos esperar el momento indicado Amu…

-Amu: _(gritando): _y cuando?...cuando seria ese momento?

-Madre: hija, nosotros…

-Amu: No me digan HIJA!..

-Padre: pero lo eres!...talvez no de sangre pero ye hemos criado y amado como a nuestra propia hija.

-Amu: _(momento de silencio):_ quienes son mis verdaderos padres?

-Madre: Ami, quieres ir a tu habitacion porfavor?

-Ami: si mamá _(se va de la habitacion)_

-Madre: solo conocimos a tu madre; su nombre era **_Heroine. _**Era una chica de 17 años…embarazada. Llego aquí pidiendo asilo. Tenia un cabello rosado como el tuyo y unos hermosos ojos violeta.

-Amu: _(pensando): _"ojos violeta"…fue lo que me dijo Naomi.

-Madre: Estuvimos alli el dia que naciste. Nisiquiera eramos familia, pero sentíamos un gran amor hacia ti. Ella…desaparecio. Al siguiente dia de haberte tenido. Lo único que dejo fue esta carta. –La madre de Amu se levanto a buscar la carta en un cajón. _ (le da la carta a Amu)_

_Gracias por todo Midori. No sabes la gran deuda que tengo contigo. Eh tomado la decisión de irme, porque seria muy peligroso para ustedes y para mi hija si yo permanesco a su lado. No puedo decirles la razón por la cual me he ido. Porfavor, cuiden de ella. Lo único que les pido es que la lamen "Amu". Les pido que no le cuenten de mi. Denle el collar que deje junto a la carta en su cumpleaños numero 17; ni antes ni después. __**(*Nota: el collar es el "Dumpty Luck")**__ Les debo la vida. Nuevamente, gracias por todo._

_ Heroine._

-Amu: y donde esta ella ahora?

-Padre: No lo sabemos…ella misma dijo en la carta que no nos diría a donde iría.

-Amu: y el collar?

-Madre: Lo haremos tal y como lo dijo Heroine. Te lo daremos en tu cumpleaños 17; en un mes.

-Amu: esta bien…..amm…..gracias; voy a mi habitacion

-Madre: te sientes bien Amu?

-Amu: solo quiero estar sola….Midori

Esa noche Amu no pudo dormir. Porque su vida no podía ser normal?...que otras sorpresas le esperaban?...y porque su madre "Heroine" le dejaría un regalo; hasta sus 17?...y que hay de su padre?...quien es?...cuantos misterios mas aparecerían en su vida…

**_ (Mientras tanto Ikuto y Tadase) _**

Eran alrededor de las 10 y las 11 de la noche y Tadase estaba apunto de salir

-Ikuto: Tadase, porque siempre sales a esta hora?

-Tadase: a esta hora, vuelven a casa las chicas perdidas o despistadas, y como ya sabes….ellas son como imanes para secuestradores, ladrones, violadores, asesinos, etc….

-Ikuto:…quiero ir esta noche

-Tadase: Estas hablando encerio?

-Ikuto: si, después de la pelea con Naomi, no creo que la sangre de animales vuelva a saciarme

-Tadase: quien sabe que hubiera pasado si Amu no te hubiera dado su sangre…

-Ikuto: voy a ser honesto contigo…había olvidado la diferencia de sabor entre la sangre de animales y la humana…quiero volver a tomarla, pero no quiero que sea de personas inocentes. Le dije a Amu que solo intentaría controlarme mejor; pero no creo poder resistirme

-Tadase: esta bien Ikuto. De ahora en adelante…tu tambien saldrás a cazar a los que no tienen perdón

-Ikuto: gracias….pero no se como funciona esto…esta noche podría ir con tigo para que me muestres como se hace…

-Tadase: claro hermano, vamos ahora…

Ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un barrio de mala muerte en el que siempre deambulaban muchos delincuentes. Pero era un lugar en el que conectaba 2 partes de la ciudad…ya que desafortunadamente las chicas que salían tarde tenían que pasar por alli. Tadase le hiso una seña a Ikuto para que lo siguiera. Ambos se pusieron las capuchas y comenzaron a buscar a cualquier chica perdida; y no tradaron mucho. Una chica de 15 fue acorralada por 3 hombres.

-Tadase: Ok…mira. Primero los tacaremos a ellos; dales un golpe para dejarlos noqueados….o no. Luego toma la sangre…es suficiente con 1 persona. La chica estará aterrada, nos aseguramos de que llegue sana y salva y luego le borramos de la memoria lo que vio. –Ikuto solo asintió con la cabeza

Ambos se cercaron hacia el callejón en donde tenían acorralada a la chica.

-Hombre 1: hola preciosa

-Hombre 2: ven con nosotros un rato

-Hombre 3: vamos, te la pasaras bien

-Chica: porfavor váyanse!

Tadase y Ikuto golpearon en la espalda a dos de los hombres. Ambos calleron al suelo, les dieron otro golpe en la cabeza para desmallarlos; el otro hombre saco una navaja pero Tadase cambio a su apariencia de demonio y lo espanto. El hombre salio corriendo dejando en el suelo la navaja. Tadase no perdió el tiempo y mordio al hombre. Ikuto se dio cuenta que el hombre tenia una herida del golpe que le dio. Estaba sangrando; sentía una gran adrenalina; como los colmillos le crecían, le llegaba el olor de la sangre. Finalmente…lo mordio. El sabor de la sangre, era uno que el anhelaba. Succiono hasta saciarse. Ikuto y Tadase se levantaron; se limpiaron la sangre de la boca y vieron a la chica espantada que estaba echa una bola temblorosa en una esquina.

-Tadase: mírame…cuando vengas solo, sabras que hacer –Ikuto asintió

Tadase se acerco a la chica; la tomo de la cara para verla a los ojos y le dijo:

-Tadase: _"Bas a olvidarte de lo que viste hoy aquí. Dinos donde vives y te llevaremos a casa"_

La chica asintió y les dijo donde vivía. Ellos la dejaron a una cuadra de su casa y comenzaron a caminar

-Tadase: y?...que te parecio tu primer dia de cacería en 200 años?

-Ikuto: extraño….pero bueno. Tego una sensación culpable cuando pienso que mate a alguien…pero recuerdo que era alguien que merecia la muerte y lo olvido…

Ikuto y Tadase caminaron hacia el bosque y vieron a un grupo de personas encapuchadas haciendo una enorme fogata junto a la carretera. Unas de las personas que estaban alli tenian los brazos descubiertos. Dejaban a la vista un tatuaje; todos tenían el mismo tatuaje. Ellos pensaron en ignorarlos pero que una chica grito donde estaban ellos. Se acercaron corriendo y todos los que se encontraban alli se les quedaron viendo con una mirada de intriga. Un chico llamado Hinata se les acerco.

-Hinata: quienes son ustedes?

-Tadase: lo sentimos…escuchamos que una chica grito y….

-Hinata: será mejor que se vallan…pero que hacen 2 adolecentes como ustedes solos a estas horas de la noche?

-Ikuto: lo mismo deberíamos preguntarles a todos ustedes…

-Hinata: a no ser que… Shin!...pasame la navaja –Otro chico le lanzo la navaja

Hinata levanto la navaja; Ikuto y Tadase retrocedieron. Pero lo que hiso fue cortarse el brazo de manera que callera un poco de sangre. Ikuto y Tadase vieron la sangre y las marcas negras aparecieron debajo de sus ojos. Hinata las vio.

-Hinata: lo sabia…solo para asegurarme… -Hinata se acerco a ellos y los tomo de la muñeca. Luego los olfateo.

-Tadase: que diablos estas haciendo?

-Ikuto: te molestaria soltarnos? –dijo mientras quitaba su mano de un tiron.

-Hinata: lo sabia…demonios chupa sangre….

Ikuto y Tadase se congelaron al ver que ese chico se habia dado cuenta de lo que eran

-Hinata: Alfa!...tenemos….visitantes por aquí

Al fondo se levanto una chica no muy alta, con enorme cabello rubio y ondulado, con unos ojos amarillos. Rima.

-Rima: quien lo diría….los novios de mis amigas son unos monstruos desalmados…

-shin: tu los conoces Alfa?

-Rima: van a mi escuela….

-Tadase: Ma-Mashiro-san….tu…que hacen aquí?

-Ikuto: la conoces Tadase?

-Tadase: si…esta en mi clase de matematica…

-Rima: que no es obvio?...luna llena, nosotros fuera a esta hora, los tatuajes….habilidad para detectar que ustedes son vampiros…-Rima solto un sonrisa malvada, sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo brillante y le crecieron las uñas….o garras

-Ikuto: eres mujer lobo…ustedes deben ser la manada que siempre ronda por estos bosques…

-Rima: si, somos nosotros…y no solo soy mujer lobo…soy el Alfa en este grupo. Ellos hacen todo lo que yo les digo. Deberían estar agradecidos de que no les pediré que acaben con ustedes…

-Tadase: quien diría que una chica con apariencia tan dulce…seria un monstruo sobrenatural como nosotros… y por que tan generosa con nosotros Mashiro-san?

-Rima: porque son los novios de mis mejores amigas…y no quiero que ellas sufran

-Ikuto: Sierto…tu eres Rima…la amiga de Amu…nunca había hablado contigo directamente

-Rima: y ahora sabes algo que no tendrías que saber…no te amenazare con nada. Solo te pediré algo…no le digas a Amu….y tu Tadase no le digas a Nadeshiko

Ikuto pensó que con la ayuda de una manada de hombres y mujeres lobo tendrían mas oportunidad de vencer a Naomi

-Ikuto: no le diremos nada….porque tu vas a decirles…

-Rima: como?

-Tadase: que tan bien conocen el bosque?

-Rima: como la palma de nuestra mano…

-Ikuto: que tan buen olfato tienen?

-Hinata: los olimos antes de que llegaran, solo que los ignoramos

-Ikuto: bien…creen que puedan ayudarnos con algo?

-Rima: que?

Tadase y Ikuto le explicaron que había alguien a quien querían destruir a una vampiro que era mas fuerte que ellos. Despues de contarles todo ellos se vieron unos a otros.

-Shin: porque una mujer es mas fuerte que ustedes?

-Ikuto: porque ella es mas …. grande. Ella tiene 400 años…y los vampiros mas antiguos siempre son los mas poderosos.

-Hinata: No. Porque ayudar a unos demonios chupa sangre?...pero Rima interrumpio:

-Rima: yo los ayudare….

-Manada: Rima!

-Rima: si esta bien!...solo yo voy a ayudarlos, ustedes hagan lo que quieran…lo único quiero es ver como destruyen a un vampiro violentamente….y talvez la que la destruya sea yo asi que…sera divertido.

-Ikuto: Tienes deseo extraños….pero recuerda que Nadeshiko y Amu también están en esto…tienes que decirles lo que eres….

-Rima: hablaremos de eso mañana en la escuela….

-Tadase: apropósito…es luna llena…no se supone que ustedes deberían estarse convirtiendo en lobos?

-Rima: es por la fogata….es un antiguo hechizo que evita que nos convirtamos en salvajes si estamos cerca del fuego….

-Ikuto: wow…bueno Rima…fue un placer conocerte…nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-Tadase: adios Mashiro-san….

-Rima: váyanse de una vez….

Ikuto y Tadase salieron corriendo hacia su casa.

-Tadase: bien…ahora tenemos la ayuda de una mujer lobo…

-Ikuto: nada mal…me pregunto como reaccionara Amu cuando se entere que la única amiga normal que le quedaba….es mujer lobo.

-Tadase: tendré una cámara lista….

Ikuto solto una risita. Ahora solo faltaba esperar hasta mañana para contarles que ahora tenían la ayuda de una chica lobo…muy importante para ellas.


	10. La chica lobo, la mejor fiesta

**_Perdon por subir tan tarde….pero el suspenso lo vale todo XD…disfruten!  
__**

**_Pov Normal_**

Mientras tanto Naomi….

Pensaba en como conseguir mas ayuda. A quien podría llamar….

-Naomi: _(pensando):_ A quien podría llamar….tiene que ser alguien que tenga algo en contra de Amu…pero ella es la chica mas popular de la escuela…lo tiene todo y nadie la odia. Un momento…como se llamaba esa chica con la que salio Kukai?...

-Naomi: oye Kukai…

-Kukai: si?

-Naomi: quien era esa chica rubia con la que saliste?

-Kukai: ahh…se llama Utau. Es una amiga mia, aunque todos me dicen que esta enamorada de mi

-Naomi: oohh…ya veo. _(pensando otra vez)_ : esa chica esta enamorada de Kukai…y bueno; el a la que quiere es a Amu. Ya la he visto y estoy segura que ella es ese tipo de chica que hace lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere. Si la convierto…y le muestro lo que su amado Kukai hace por Amu... Creo que tengo un trabajo especial para ella…

-Naomi: Kukai, podría decirme donde vive Utau…

-Kukai: para que quieres saberlo?

-Naomi: (_si le decía para que quería a Utau, Kukai nunca le diría donde encontrarla)_ Eres un novicio y no puedes dudar de mi….solo llevas de vampiro unas cuantas semanas…yo tengo mas de 400 años y puedo destruirte antes de que puedas gritar. No te lo volveré a preguntar… donde vive Utau?

Kukai solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo donde vivía. Naomi salio corriendo directo a la casa de Utau. Naomi se acerco y toco la puerta. Utau le abrió.

-Utau: Hinamori Amu?...no ella tiene cabello rosa…quien eres tu?

-Naomi: hola Utau, mi nombre es Naomi, he venido a visitarte

-Utau: a mi?...pero nisiquiera te conozco

-Naomi: pero si conoces a Hinamori Amu por lo visto…y obviamente también conoces a Kukai

-Utau: que tiene que ver Kukai?

-Naomi: quiero mostrarte algo…me dejas pasar?

-Utau: si pasa….

**_No se si se han dado cuenta que los vampiros siempre preguntan si pueden pasar. Es porque los vampiros no pueden entrar a ninguna casa sin que los inviten a pasar. Luego aparecerá como Ikuto entro a la casa de Amu sin antes preguntarle a ella._**

-Utau: que quieres mostrarme?

Naomi se acerco a Utau e hiso exactamente lo mismo que hiso con Kukai. La hiso cerrar los ojos y le mostro unas imagenes también creadas por ella. La única diferencia era que esta vez, eran de Kukai siendo super atento y cariñoso con Amu. En una de las visiones estaba Kukai dándole una carta a Amu y luego se alejaba con sonrojo en las mejillas; por el otro lado Amu arrugando la carta y tirándola a la basura, después se acercaba a su cama donde estaba Ikuto. Ella se recostó junto a el y lo beso.

-Utau: _(pensando)_ como es posible que Kukai no se de cuenta…que Amu es una mal agradecida y nunca lo va a corresponder…que ella al que quiere es a Ikuto…mientras que yo…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las imágenes de la pelea de Kukai y Tadase. Luego pudo ver Kukai convertido en el ser sin alma que ahora es. Pudo ver un cadáver en el suelo totalmente blanco por la falta de sangre con marcas en el cuello, Kukai estaba junto a el con sangre callendole de la boca. El se puso un anillo en la mano y luego saco una foto de Amu de su bolsillo.

-Kukai: Si ahora soy un monstruo….es por tu bien Amu.

Utau sacudió la cabeza para entrar en razón y salir de la visión.

-Naomi: que te pare-

-Utau: Kukai es vampiro? –la interrumpió velozmente

-Naomi: tu crees en ellos?

-Utau: Se que existen. Mi familia los ha estudiado por muchas generaciones en secreto…y por lo visto tu eres una de ellos Naomi

-Naomi: tanto se me nota? –con un tono sarcástico en su voz

-Utau: a que se refería Kukai con…que si ahora es uno de ustedes, e-era por el bien de Amu?

-Naomi: lo que pasa es que…Ikuto y su hermano Tadase también son demonios sin alma y Amu lo sabe, pero Kukai no puede creer Amu halla aceptado estar con el después de saber que era alguien que podía hacerle daño. El cree que Ikuto la tiene imnotizada, entonces el me pidió que lo convirtiera para salvarla porque solo otro vampiro tiene la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlo…y salvar a Amu.

-Utau: la quiere tanto que…estuvo dispuesto a perder su alma por ella

-Naomi: Oh, vamos Utau...es mas que obvio que Amu no esta siendo imnotizada, pero eso es lo que Kukai cree.

-Utau: eso quiere decir que perdió su alma por nada?...

Naomi: te cuento un secreto?...Cuando Amu le dijo a Kukai que no estaba imnotizada, Kukai no le creyo. Asi que el pone su vida en riesgo cada vez que se enfrenta ante las hermanos que la protegen. Kukai no ganara nada destruyendo a loas hermanos ya que su mejor amiga es bruja y siempre la protejera y el no se atreverá a lastimarla….asi que la única solución para que Kukai deje de estar en peligro es?...

-Utau: destruir a Hinamori Amu. –porque no la destruyes tu?

-Naomi: porque a mi Ikuto y Tadase me odian y me destruirían a pesar de que soy una chica…necesito que sea alguien con quien ellos no estén familiarizados…

Utau cerro sus ojos con fuerza y cerro sus manos en puño. –conviérteme

-Naomi: sabia que podía contar contigo Utau… -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin mas ni menos Naomi mordio a Utau para convertirla. Utau paso por todos los síntomas por los que paso Kukai. Naomi ya le tenia una bolsa de sangre lista para cuando despertara. Utau se despertó y se levanto de su cama.

-Naomi: estas lista Utau? –Utau esbozo una sonrisa malvada.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO AMU Y LOS DEMAS…._**

**_Amu Pov_**

Ya estábamos todos reunidos en la escuela. Ikuto y Tadase nos habían dicho que nos juntaramos para el almuerzo, ya que tenían algo importante que contarnos. No tenia idea de que era pero bueno…ya no puedo esperar nada normal. Llegue al lugar al que nos dijeron, alli ya se encontraban Nadeshiko y Tadase.

-Amu: hola chicos

-Tadase: hey –dando un saludo con la mano

-Nadeshiko: Hola Amu

-Amu: y bien? Que era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta después de clases?

-Tadase: tenemos que esperar a Ikuto y….a alguien mas

-Nadeshiko: alguien mas?

-Tadase: Ah! Alli viene Ikuto…

Ikuto llego y se sentó en la mesa mientras me rodeaba con un brazo.

-Ikuto: ya llegue…no les dijiste verdad?

-Tadase: no, no les dije nada

-Amu: quieren dejar de ponerle tanto suspenso?...que es lo que quieren decirnos?

Ikuto levanto la mano en señal de pedir un segundo, y luego llevo sus dedos a su boca y solto un silbido. Rima se acercó a nosotros, golpeo la meso con ambas manos y le dio una mirada asesina a Ikuto.

-Rima: el que sea licántropa no significa que puedas tratarme como perro, chupa sangre

-Ikuto: lo siento, no te enojes –dijo soltando una risa burlona.

-Amu: co-como?... Chupa sangre?...Rima ya lo? –

-Tadase: sip…ya lo sabe…y también va a ayudarnos con Naomi.

-Amu: que?...porque?!...no entiendo nada!...que tal si sale herida?!

-Rima: la que puede salir lastimada eres tu…

-Amu: pe-pe-pero tu-

-Nadeshiko: Eres mujer lobo, verdad? –dijo Nadeshiko; entrelazando sus dedos y recargando su mentón.

-Rima: Si Nadeshiko…por eso siempre falto a la escuela.

-Amu: Co-como lo sabias Nadeshiko?!

-Nadeshiko: Rima siempre falta una vez al mes…junte todas las fechas en las que ella falto y todas tenían luna llena. Además cada vez que regresaba tenia el cabello y las uñas mas largas de lo normal.

-Ikuto: al parecer eras la unica que no lo sabia, Amu…

-Amu: me siento tonta .-. ….. y rara….soy la única normal en mi circulo de amigos? –dijo algo deprimida

-Nadeshiko: al parecer si…

-Ikuto: pero que tiene de malo?

-Amu: me siento…excluida…

-Rima: no tienes porque sentirte asi…Animate

-Amu: esta bien ¬¬….

-Nadeshiko: Oye Amu…tu cumpleaños no sera pronto?

-Amu: si, será en 2 semanas…cumplo 17

-Ikuto: y….porque no lo celebramos?

-Tadase: como?...que te gustaría Amu?

-Amu: no lo se…la verdad nunca pensé en como celebrarlo

-Ikuto: Oigan, que tal…la disco "Accel Word"? **_(Aclaro que ese nombre no me pertenece)_**

-Rima: estas bromeando?!...es la Disco mas popular , moderna y COSTOSA de todo Japon

-Amu: Rima tiene razón…es el sueño de toda chica pero es imposible

-Tadase: Eso no es problema…por si no lo recuerdas podemos imnotizar a las personas…

-Ikuto: Tadase tiene razón, no nos molestaría imnotizar al dueño de la disco para darte la mejor fiesta de todas. Algo para que recuerdes….

-Rima: Si te gusta…lo salvaje y alocado. Unas amigas de mi clan y yo podríamos decorar el lugar.

-Amu: Claro que me gustaría, Rima!

-Nadeshiko: y yo puedo ayudarte con tu ropa…si es que quieres…

-Amu: chicos….gracias a todos. Encerio…ustedes van a lograr la fiesta mas grande de todas!

-Ikuto: Por ti lo que sea mi princesa. –Ikuto le da un beso en los labios a Amu.

-Amu: I-Ikuto!... –Sonrojada hasta las orejas. Ikuto suelta una picara risa.

-Rima: No, porfavor no en publico!...

-Tadase: que? te da celos ser la única que no tiene novio? –Dijo rodeando a Nadeshiko y acercándola mas a el. Tadase y Nadeshiko Se dan una miradita empalagosa.

-Rima: Aajjj….por supuesto que no…solo que no soporto las muestras de cariño publicas….

-Amu: vas a decirnos que no te gusta nadie?

-Rima: No…no me gusta nadie…Y nunca lo ara.

-Nadeshiko: O cierto!...oigan…nunca les conte esto…tengo un hermano gemelo **_(*N/A: Aquí Nadeshiko y Nagihiko son dos personas diferentes*)_**

-Todos: Que?..

-Nadeshiko: si…y vendrá de visita la próxima semana…mejor dicho…viene a quedarse.

-Amu: en donde estuvo todo este tiempo?

-Nadeshiko: en todo el mundo. Practicando nuevas danzas y todo tipo de bailes_. _Sabe bailar de todo como un profesional, pero su especialidad es el _Brake Dance_. Lo han invitado como instructor o como "celebridad" a campamentos o estudios de baile.

-Ikuto: WoW…tu hermano es una celebridad…

-Rima: encerio practica _Brake dance_?...yo siempre quise aprender a bailarlo!...no es que me entusiasme conocerlo –dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro a su actitud fría.

-Tadase: eso quiere decir que tengo un "cuñado"

-Nadeshiko: a-a-a si es…. –dijo ruborizándose un poco. Amu solto una risita.

-Amu: y como se llama?

-Nadeshiko: su nombre es Nagihiko.

-Ikuto: que tanto se parecen?...tienes alguna fotografía?

-Nadeshiko: no es necesario una fotografía…alguien tiene unos audífonos?

-Amu: yo… -Amu los saco de su mochila. –toma

-Nadeshiko: Rima, préstame tu gorra. Ikuto, tus guantes. Tadase, tu chaleco. **_(La gorra es como la que usa Nagihiko en el Beat Jumper, los guantes sin dedos y el chaleco, también estilo Beat Jumper)_**

Todos le dieron a Nadeshiko lo que pidió. Nadeshiko se dio la vuelta y se puso el chaleco, se quito los brazaletes y se puso los guantes, se puso alrededor del cuello los audífonos, se solto su cola de caballo y se puso el gorro de Rima y por ultimo se quito el brillo labial. Para su suerte ese dia llevaba puestos unos jeans y no falda; y unos tenis grises. Se dio la vuelta y levanto un poco las manos, como diciendo "Mírenme"

-Todos: O - POR - DIOS….

-Amu: Dios mio! Encerio pareces un chico!

-Nadeshiko: aammm gracias?... –dijo con un tono sarcástico y grave. Su voz parecía la de un chico.

-Rima: No me lo creo…esto es increíble…podrias hacerte pasar por un chico fácilmente.

-Tadase: okey…esto es incomodo para mi…

Ikuto solto una carcajada silenciosa para si mismo cubriéndose el rostro.

-Rima: Creo que alguien quiere un besito de su novia –dijo con un tono cantadito.

-Tadase: aammm …. Pu-pues….

-Nadeshiko: vamos Tadase, sabes que soy yo. –Nadeshiko se sentó junto a Tadase y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

-Tadase: si se que eres tu… -Tadase le da un pequeña sonrisa. Nadeshiko y Tadase se besan.

*Click* *Click* Click* -se escuchan tres sonidos de camara.

-Tadase y Nadeshiko: que diablos hicieron? O_O

-Amu: solo un recuerdo muy gracioso de mis "amigos"

-Ikuto: una nueva forma de chantaje para mi hermanito…

-Rima: una foto de bienvenida para Nagihiko

-Nadeshiko: ¡!Ni se te ocurra mostrarle esa foto a mi hermano cuando llegue!

-Rima: no se la mostrare…si prometes no volver a ponerme ese ridículo liston en el cabello.

-Amu: ese liston rojo que siempre traías?

-Rima: sip…adivina quien era la que me obligaba…

-Nadeshiko: te veías adorable!

-Rima: Si, claro, aja

-Ikuto: Nadeshiko…sera mejor de que nos devuelvas nuestras cosas…

-Nadeshiko: que ocurre?

-Ikuto: parece que tu "hermano", ya tiene algunas admiradoras –Ikuto señalo a las chicas que estaban detrás de Nadeshiko con cara de embobadas. –Se dieron cuenta desde que le gritaste a Rima.

-Nadeshiko: 100 yenes…cada uno…hago creer a todas esas chicas de que soy un chico.

-Todos: Echo!

Nadeshiko se acerca al grupo de chicas.

**_*5 minutos después…._**

Nadeshiko regresa a la mesa.

-Amu: que tal te fue?

Nadeshiko sonrio y saco de su bolsillo 10 papelitos con los números de teléfono de todas las chicas que estaban alli.

-Ikuto y Rima: Maldicion….

-Nadeshiko: **_(poniendo la mano)_** paguen…

Todos le dieron a Nadeshiko los 100 yenes.

-Nadeshiko: Pero no les devolveré sus cosas hasta después de clases…ellas creen que Nadeshiko estaba enferma y yo como buen hermano vine a traerle sus libros.

-Rima: quien diría que eres tan buena ideando mentiras…

-Nadeshiko: amm…talento oculto?

-Amu: oye Nadeshiko…Nagihiko también es…Brujo?

-Nadeshiko: el prefiere el termino hechicero

-Tadase: genial….

-Nadeshiko: pero el es mas poderoso que yo…a practicado mucho mas…

-Ikuto: crees que el podría ayudarnos?

-Nadeshiko: tendrían que preguntarle cuando llegue.

-Amu: lo aremos

-Rima: oigan, podrían venir a mi casa después de la escuela?...podriamos hacer la tarea, pasar a comer algo y planear la fiesta de Amu.

-Ikuto: por mi esta bien –encogiendose de hombros.

-Tadase: yo boy

-Nadeshiko: claro!

-Amu: si! porque no?...

Al salir de clases todos se dirigieron a la casa de Rima, no sin antes pasar a una pizzería a almorzar. Al llegar a la casa de Rima todos sacaron sus libros.

-Amu: que horror, algebra…nos tomara 2 horas terminar todo esto

-Tadase: termine…

-Ikuto: yo también…

-Todas las chicas: ¿!QUE¡?

-Tadase: tienen idea de cuantas veces hemos cruzado el 10mo grado?...

-Ikuto: por lo tanto… cuantas veces hemos hecho la misma tarea?

-Rima: diablos….

-Ikuto: tomen, aquí están todas las respuestas…

-Todas: Gracias!

-Ikuto: creo que me merezco un premio –dijo dándole una sonrisa picara a Amu.

-Amu: hentai….

-Rima: aquí no porfavor… vallan a la cocina…

-Amu: RI-RIMA!

-Ikuto: hagámosle caso a la lobita…o si no me devuelven mi cuaderno…

Nadeshiko y Rima le dieron una mirada asesina a Amu.

-Amu: esta bien!...no intentes nada raro ¬¬

Amu se levanto y tomo a Ikuto por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevo hasta la cocina. Al llegar Ikuto toma el control, cerro la puerta con llave y la arrincono contra la mesa. Amu se puso mas roja que un tomate. Pero su sonrojo fue desapareciendo cuando Ikuto beso suavemente sus mejillas y luego su cuello.

-Amu: porque rayos quieres una recompensa?

-Ikuto: te estoy librando de una hora de tarea…por lo menos me merezco esto

-Amu: eres un neko hentai…agradece que me gustan tus besos y caricias.

-Ikuto: y me dices a mi pervertido? –Amu esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Ikuto le da un beso que los labios que fue tomando intensidad. Amu abrió la boca para que Ikuto pudiera divertirse un poco mas **(N/A: eres una pervertida Hinamori Amu) **La lengua de Ikuto comenzó a explorar cada rincón de su boca. Amu no quería quedarse atrás y le siguio el juego. Ella también jugueteaba con su lengua o le deba unas pequeñas y suaves mordidas en los labios. Ikuto comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, Amu quería vengarse, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y sus orejas. Era mas que obvio que los dos lo disfrutaban, pero Amu corto el beso cuando Ikuto metio su mano por su blusa.

-Amu: no te emociones tanto Neko hentai….-poniendole un dedo sobre la boca

-Ikuto: pe-perdoname…. Me pase de la raya…

-Amu: Aun no estoy lista para eso Ikuto…

-Ikuto: lo se… perdóname

-Amu: no estoy enfadada…solo contrólate mejor, si? –Amu le da otro beso en los labios

-Ikuto: Esta bien..

-Amu: ya te di mas que suficiente, regresemos con los demás…

-Ikuto: No…un poco mas –dijo haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño

-Amu: quieto…

Ikuto hiso una rabieta. A Amu se le hacia divertido verlo actuar como un niñito. Los dos salieron de la cocina, al salir Tadase, Nadeshiko y Rima los miraban con cara de… _If you know what I mean?... _

-Rima: agradezcan que mi padre tuvo que salir de la casa…

-Tadase: se nota que tienes experiencia Ikuto…

-Nadeshiko: aprendes rápido Amu…

Amu volvió a ponerse igual de roja, mientras que Ikuto solo se reia.

-Ikuto: sip…hubiéramos seguido pero no es la casa de ninguno de los dos…

-Amu: I-IKUTO!...

-Nadeshiko: Copie tu tarea Amu…se tardaron un poco alli adentro.

-Amu: crei que me apoyabas Nadeshiko T.T

-Rima: y les hubiera agradecido que hubiera sido sin sonido…tengo oído sónico por si no lo recuerdan

-Tadase: yo también lo escuche todo… -_-

-Nadeshiko: agradesco no haber oído eso….

-Ikuto: porque se meten donde no los llaman?

-Amu: lo siento…de verdad (°/°)

-Rima: ok..quieren que comencemos a planear?

-Amu: porque no?

-Nadeshiko: Esta bien…que tenemos?

-Tadase: El mejor lugar de todos, la modista y la decoradora con todo su clan.

-Rima: nos falta la música.

-Nadeshiko: Contrataremos un DJ y muchas luces neon.

-Amu: eso puedo pagarlo yo.

-Ikuto: quieren que reservemos el lugar ahora?

-Amu: ahora?...

-Ikuto: si, claro. Vamos todos…pero aparte de la imnosis debemos estar a la moda para intimidarlos.

-Amu: de eso me encargo yo….

Amu se aseguro de que cada uno se viera increíble. Con Rima le costo un poco de trabajo pero ella quedo satisfecha al final. Parecian personas super ricas e importantes.

-Amu: que tal?

-Nadeshiko: eres una genio…

-Amu: gracias…

-Tadase: bueno, que esperamos?

-Ikuto: que tan rápido corres Rima?

-Rima: casi tan rápido como ustedes

-Ikuto: ok…no es necesario que te llevemos

Todos salieron corriendde la casa de Rima. Obviamente Amu y Nadeshiko iban en los brazos de sus novios. Rima corrió por si sola. Llego 20 segundos después que ellos para ser precisos.

-Ikuto: están listas?

-Amu: ustedes ya han entrado?

-Tadase: siempre hipnotizamos a algunas chicas para que nos dejen entrar con ellas

-Nadeshiko: Aah….genial –dijo haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Tadase: Ups… -Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ellos se acercaron a la entrada. Fuera habia una interminable fila de dolecentes esperando entrar. Ikuto y Tadase se acercaron al guardia de la entrada. El parecía conocerlos, luego les dio una mirada a las chicas y les sonrio a los chicos. Luego sin mas ni menos, abrió la puerta y nos dejo pasar.

**_Amu Pov_**

Era lo mas increíble que había visto en la vida, las paredes del corredor por el que pasábamos eran acuarios llenos de peces muy exóticos y de muy vivos colores. Pelo lo mas impresionante era la pista de baile. Todo era blanco. El suelo eran baldosas que prendían en diferentes colores "Azul" "Rosado" "Amarillo" y "purpura" …. Las mesas tenían un diseño muy extraño, cambiaba de colores neón (no tengo idea de como), hacían juego con las cillas que eran de esas que tiene forma de circulo pero en un hueco hay una muy comoda cilla o era de esos sillones _Pooff _. Habia un escenario que parecía pasarela con un caraoque, había un micrófono y una pantalla táctil en donde seleccionabas la canción, y atrás había una enorme pantalla. A las lados del escenario habían unos altares con unos tubos muy brillantes. (espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando). Me di cuenta de que estábamos atrayendo muchas miradas (de buena manera) Ikuto y Tadase parecían conocerlo de toda la vida. Nos guiaron hasta una puerta por donde no se permitía la entrada, pero ellos entraron como si nada. Al entrar nos encontramos con un hombre en un escritorio, se veía muy elegante.

-¿?: Ikuto…Tadase, tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos… -les dijo con una amigable sonrisa

-Ikuto: Hola…como has estado?

-Tadase: que bueno en volver a verte

-¿?: y quienes son esas bellas jovencitas, par de casanovas….

Ikuto me tomo por la cintura mi me puso a su lado mientras me juntaba mas a el.

-Ikuto: Ella es mi novia Amu….

Tadase hace lo mismo con Nadeshiko.

-Tadase: y ella mi novia Nadeshiko

-¿? : y ella?

-Rima: Soy su amiga Rima, gusto en conocerlo

-¿?: igual digo, y que sorpresa es ver que tengan novia, cada vez que vienen las chicas los rodean pero este par siempre las ignoran.

-Amu: gracias por la información, señor….

-¿?: Tsukasa **_(*N/A: Laverdad no me acurdo bien como se escribe)_** ….y bien en que puedo ayudarlos chicos?

-Ikuto: veras…en 2 semanas es el cumpleaños de Amu, y queríamos saber si podrias ser generoso y prestarnos tu hermoso centro de reunión…

-Tsukasa: claro, porque no hiba a hacerlo?

-Amu: e-encerio?!

-Tsukasa: Claro!...ademas del lugar también te dare un regalo especial el dia de tu cumpleaños Hinamori Amu…como el brazalete con dijes de diseño de póker de la joyería del centro.

-Amu: como lo?-….es uno de ustedes no es asi? -_-

-Tsukasa: Asi es….es por eso que les tengo tanto afecto a este par

-Nadeshiko: porque nos dijeron que usarían la imnosis entonces?

-Tadase: queríamos ver que tanto podrían aprovecharse de nuestros poderes…son muy ambiciosas

Todas se sonrojan.

-Amu: muchas gracias Tsukasa…no tengo manera de agradecerte.

-Tsukasa: no hay de que Amu. Hiciste una buena elección Ikuto.

-Ikuto: no tengo duda de eso….

-Rima: oye, yo y unas amigas queremos decorar un poco el lugar antes de la fiesta, podemos?

-Tsukasa: Claro…miren tomen esto. –les da a cada uno una tarjeta de pase especial –presenten esto en la entrada y los dejaran pasar sin problemas

-Rima: gracias de nuevo

-Ikuto: bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, gracias por todo tio…

-Todas: TIO?

-Tadase: asi es…el es nuestro tio

-Nadeshiko: cuantas cosas mas nos ocultan?...

-Ikuto: muchas…

-Tadase: nos vemos pronto, hasta luego…

Todos salimos de _Accel Wold _y luego cada quien se dirigio a su casa. Ikuto me acompaño a la mia porque ya era tarde_. (hiban tomados de las manos) _

-Ikuto: a que no te lo esperabas…

-Amu: pues no…despues de que dijiste que usarías imnosis…no, no me esperaba que el dueño de _Accel Wold _fuera tu tio vampiro.

-Ikuto: aunque se podría decir que es menor que nosotros aunque es nuestro tio

-Amu: eso es raro… -Amu cambio su expresión a una cara deprimida

-Ikuto: que te sucede?

-Amu: nada…solo me acorde de Kukai y de Naomi. Estoy nerviosa Kukai dejo de ir a la escuela, y hace mucho que no vemos a Naomi.

-Ikuto: quien sabe que este haciendo…

-Amu: solo espero que convierta a mas personas…que no lo deseen, como Kukai

-Ikuto: no podemos esperar nada de Naomi….

-Amu: Ikuto…tu me convertirías?

-Ikuto: que?!...porque preguntas eso?

-Amu: no me gusta pensar…que yo envejeceré y tu…te iras de mi lado

-Ikuto: pero estas dispuesta a perder tu alma?...solo por seguir conmigo?

-Amu: por supuesto Ikuto…. **(imagínense la clásica expresión de Ikuto de sorpresa)**

Amu y Ikuto se besaron dulcemente frente a la casa de Amu. Hubieran pasado asi toda la noche de no ser porque su madre abrió la puerta y los interrumpio.

-Midori: *Coff* *coff* disculpen jóvenes…

-Amu: ma-mama!

-Ikuto: buenas noches señora….

-Midori: ya es tarde, será mejor que entres…..

-Amu: claro mamá….te veo en la escuela….

-Ikuto: claro, adios Amu-koi

-Amu: Amu-koi?

-Ikuto: eres mi novia o no?...

-Amu: _(esboza una sonrisa_) Adios Ikuto… -le da un beso en los labios antes de entrar

-Midori: me alegra de que seas feliz…

-Amu: gracias…"mama"

-Midori: y porque llegas tan tarde y vestida asi?

-Amu: pues…mis amigos quisieron organizarme una fiesta para mi cumpleaños y fuimos a apartar un lugar para celebrarlo…

-Midori: eso no explica la ropa….

-Amu el lugar que apartamos fue….Accel World **(3….2….1)**

**-**Midori: que?!...como consiguieron un lugar tan caro y exclusivo como ese?

-Amu: el tio de Ikuto es el dueño…y no se molesto en prestarnos el lugar al enterarse de que yo era su novia…nos dio estos pases especiales para entrar cuando querramos

-Midori: mira que buen partido te conseguiste Amu…

-Amu: eso creo…pero no me importa si su familia es rica o no…yo lo amo por lo que es

-Midori: espero que todo salga perfecto Amu….

-Amu: gracias…voy a mi habitacion…

Amu corrió a su habitacion y tomo su almohada para gritar en ella.

-No puedo creer que tendre la mejor fiesta de todas…todo gracias a mis amigos…realmente me meresco todo esto?...

Amu podría haber soñado despierta toda la noche pero alguien toco a la puerta de su balcón.

-Amu: Ikuto?...eres tu?

-Utau: lo siento pero no soy tu querido Ikuto…

-Amu: Hoshina Utau?...que haces aquí?

-Utau: me dejas pasar?

Amu tuvo otra visión, una en la que Utau entraba y la tomaba por el cuello contra la pared , despues bio a un Hombre junto con una mujer de cabello rosado con una bebe en los brazos –No, no te dejare entrar….

-Utau: bas a invitarme a entrar…. –Utau intento imnotizarla

-Amu: no, no lo are…

-Utau: tal parece que lo que decía Naomi era cierto…no esta bajo ninguna imnosis…y Kukai perdió su alma por una mal agradecida como tu….

-Amu: Vete….ahora!...

-Utau: ten por seguro que te destruiré Hinamori Amu…vengare a Kukai aunque eso me cueste mi alma

-Amu: vete! –Amu se tomo la cabeza con fuerza y se arrodillo. Cuando levanto la mirada Utau ya no se encontraba en el balcón. Pero sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

-Amu: porque Naomi…porque a las personas inocentes son a las terminas lastimando? –dijo para si misma –primero Kukai, y ahora Utau..y ahora estaba asustada por la amenaza de Utau, aparte de haber tenido otra de esas extrañas visiones. Que significaban?...y porque las tenia?...quienes eran las personas de mi vision?...tantas preguntas la tenían canzada. Amu se recostó en su cama y se durmió profundamente.

**_Mientras tanto en otra parte…. _**

Un vampiro siente un dolor fuerte en la cabeza…justo antes de tener una visión de una chica de cabello rosado con ojos ambar junto con el collar que su madre le había eredado. El hombre dejo caer la tazade cafe que tenia en las manos.

-¿?: porque sentí dolor?...solo deberia sentir dolor cuando…tenga una visión mia….pero eso significa que….Amu…..Mi hija esta viva.

Si...este cap fue mas largo de lo normal...Viva el suspenso!...que pasara con Utau?...a quien mas reclutara Naomi?...quien es el padre de Amu?...Porque Amu tiene visiones?...sigan leyendo y lo descubriran todo!...hasta el próximo cap ;)

*ADELANTOS: conocen a Nagihiko, la despedida de Amu con sus charas, Aparece un nuevo personaje _(el cual ya conocen),_….y Utau, casi logra su objetivo con Amu pero, algo sale totalmente mal…algo con lo que no contaba. Eso es todo!


End file.
